So this is what a spy life is like?
by SparkleXRiverX
Summary: When the team for MI High was picked for season 6, another girl was chosen. Her name is Demi London, Frank's daughter. This is the story of her adventures and life at St Hearts. Tom/OC, Stella/Frank and Zoe/Dan. (Cover Image is Demi)
1. Chapter 1: Demi's Back!

**AN: So here we go! I hope you enjoy this! So as usual, I don't own MI High, or anything you may recognise. I just own Demi, Carrie and Agent Mills.**  
Carefully, I pulled the painting of its frame and pulled out my scanner. The scan completed and confirmed my theory. "Hey Mills? You're right; the painting's a fake. I'll take photos for evidence and then I'll return to base." I pulled out my phone and began taking pictures, until I heard a pot smash outside. "Damn. Do you think she heard that?" A whispered voice said outside. I rolled my eyes, and rehung the painting, before walking over the window and looking down at the drop between the water and me. I sighed and opened it, before opening it and plummeting into the massive waves below. The pressure caused my ears to pop, and for me to return to surface. I gasped for air, and began to weakly swim back to the boat. I pulled myself up on deck to see my supervising officer, Mills smiling at me. "Well done London. Now, I've got off the phone with your father, and..."  
"Let me guess, he doesn't want me back? Well I'm fine with that, I like this!"  
"Oh no, on the contrary London, he can't wait to have you back. We're taking you back to England now." WHAT? I had gotten so used to being out in the field, that I hadn't even thought about going back. "Gee, great." I said, pulling off my soaked jacket and going to sit down, as the boat sped off heading towards the harbour. We all sat in awkward silence until the boat pulled into shore. I jumped out and walked over to a familiar tall blonde with sunglasses on, standing on the end of the pier. "Ahh, Agent Mills. London. " She said, nodding at me to show she had acknowledged me. This woman's name was Caroline, or Carrie for short. Of course, none of us dared to call her that. She was always Commander Sanders. Nobody knew much about her, just that she had a kid, called Jamela. She terrified me, which wasn't particularly new; most people scared me. Carrie took off her sunglasses and said, "Do you have the evidence?" Mills turned to me, and I handed her my camera phone. Sighing, she wiped the water off it with her sleeve, and put it in her pocket. "Thank you Demi." She smiled at me, and walked off. Now that was a first. She smiled! Mills put his hand on my shoulder and guided me to a black car with tinted windows. "This car will take you to your new home. I wish you the best of luck in your new MI High placement. I'll miss having you in my team." He said, and tightly hugged me. After a cough from Carrie, he let go of me, and I climbed into the car. The driver quickly drove off, beginning the mind-numbingly boring long journey to my new home. I think I must've fallen asleep after the first hour, between the next thing I knew, The driver was yelling, "Hey Girly, get up! We're here!" Rubbing my eyes, I climbed out the car and looked around, before getting my suitcase out of the boot. As I slammed the door shut, the driver drove off, leaving me in the middle of the street, no idea where I was going. "Yeah, Thanks for your help!" I called after the car, and sitting on the curb. I ran my fingers through my straggly hair, before a door on the side of me opened, revealing my father. "Demi?" He said looking me up and down. I nodded, and he hugged me. "I missed you. It's good to have you back." I smiled and picked up my bag.  
"I missed you too dad. Now which one's my room?" I said, entering the house.  
"Upstairs, second one on the right. Think you'll like this one." I'll decide on whether or not I like my room, thank you! Nodding, I went upstairs and into my room for however long we were here. It wasn't much, a small blue room with a bed, wardrobe and desk, but that was enough for me. I couldn't be bothered to unpack, so I dropped my bag on the floor and lay on my bed, falling asleep soon after. Little did I know that this was the beginning of a whole new life for me…


	2. Chapter 2: A New Team

**AN: Thank you to the people who have read this story, despite my rubbish summary, and to the people who were kind enough to leave lovely reviews! I hope this chapter is as good as the first one, and you enjoy it as much. I don't own MI High, or any of the characters, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie.**

**Two Days Later...**

The loud tweeting of birds woke me up again in the morning. Summer was now officially over, a new school was awaiting for me, along with a new spy team. I had only just recently gotten over losing Rose, Carrie and Oscar, I didn't want a new team! Sighing, I looked at the clock. 6:30 am. I turned over and was greeted by the lovely sight of my new uniform. A blue blazer, black trousers, tie and grey jumper. The school itself sounded so happy, "Bleakwood Academy." Who in their right mind names a school that? I returned to my clock and decided to get up. No point in going back to sleep now. I quickly got dressed, and headed downstairs. My dad wasn't up yet, so I was just left with wandering around the kitchen. Well, at least I kind of liked this house. It was nicer than our last one at any rate. The last one didn't have cupboards, and it had moths. Shivering, I took a bowl out the cupboards and poured myself some cereal. But genius me hadn't checked that we had milk before doing this! Well done me! I shook my head at my stupidity and dumped the cereal in the bin. I was then disturbed by my father coming down the stairs and bounding into the kitchen. "Morning Demi." He said between yawns.

"How can you be so cheery?" I said, putting books into my bag when the doorbell rang. "You expecting guests at 7am?" I joked, before going to answer it. A beaming blonde girl with huge blue eyes was stood there, pink school bag in her hand. "Can I help you?" I asked looking her up and down. She reminded me of Carrie in a way, just a much happier version. "Yeah, I'm Jamie! I go to Bleakwood? I've been sent by my mother to help you get to school." She held her hand out, and I shook it, rather scared of how enthusiastic she was. "OK. I'm Demi, are we going now?" She nodded, somehow still smiling.

"Yup! I'd go and get your bag if I were you!" I nodded, and weakly smiled back. I partially held the door open, so she could wait in the hall while I got my bag. She entered, gaping in awe at our house. Dad poked his head into the corridor to see what was going on, and Jamie spotted him. "Hi! You must be Mr London! I'm Jamie, lovely to meet you!" Dad seemed as scared of this girl's energy as I was and nodded.

"Lovely to meet you too Jamie. Demi, I finished packing your bag." I nodded and entered the kitchen. Picking up my black satchel off the table, Frank partially shut the door and said, "Be sure to look out for your new teammates. See if you can spot them. I'll see you at school." I smiled and hugged him.

"I'll see you there. Bye then." I then returned to the hallway, and discovered Jamie looking at a vase in the hallway. "Right, I'm ready, let's go!" Jamie jumped up, and knocked the vase over, causing it to shatter. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" She cried, kneeling down to pick up the pieces.

"It's Ok. I never did like that vase. Now let's go before my dad blames me, and I get in trouble!" Jamie laughed, and we jogged outside and I slammed the door shut. Jamie bounced down to the street, and I laughed. I couldn't help it, her energy was infectious. We began to walk when Jamie spoke up, "So where's your mother? Was she still in bed?" Ahh, now I knew that'd come up eventually.

"No. I've never met her. She walked out when I was 2 months old. All I have is a picture of her in a locket. I don't want to talk about it." I said, looking down. "Oh, I'm sorry. If it helps, I don't have a father." No Jamie, that didn't help one bit. Please don't say she's one of my new teammates! I ran my fingers through my hair and then I saw the school. Dear God, it was bleak and depressing as the name. There was a huge brick building, surrounded by a huge iron fence. A few kids were dotted around the entrance, but mostly they were cluttering up the playground. "Is that it?" I said, feeling my jaw drop. It was even worse than I'd imagined. "Yup. Don't worry, it's not too bad when you get inside!" Jamie said. I'm not sure I want to go inside! Jamie happily skipped inside the gates, whereas I clutched my bag and nervously entered. Almost immediately I tripped up, and landed face first, thankfully my glasses didn't shatter. "Hey are you OK?" A voice said, as I turned around. A tall blonde boy was stood over me, offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me back up. He was strong! I nodded and said, "Thanks, I should look where I'm going next time. I'm Demi." He Smiled and said,

"I'm Dan. Nice to meet you Demi." Jamie then bounded back over, having finished her conversation with a dark haired girl.

"Hey Demi! Oh hello cutie! You're new! I'm Jamie!" She then winked at Dan, who seemed horrified.

"Uh yeah. Anyway, I'll see you later Demi. Bye Jamie." Dan said, before walking off.

"Was it something I said?" Jamie asked me. I shrugged, and Jamie continued. "Would you like to meet my friends?" I nodded, and she steered me over to a group consisting of 2 girls and a boy. "This is Melissa, Aneisha and Harry. Guys, this is Demi!" Jamie said, patting my shoulders. They smiled at me, and I nervously smiled back. Now this is where it all goes wrong. Melissa was a short girl with long dark hair, and light green eyes, who's brightness could rival that of Jamie's. Aneisha was a coloured girl with dark brown eyes, who seemed quite downcast compared to the rest of the group. And Harry was the complete opposite of them all, with black floppy hair that covered one of his dark chocolate eyes. He was the tallest out of all of them and was constantly fiddling with his bag straps. I honestly couldn't see myself fitting in with any of these guys. I was completely different, I was ridiculously tall at 6 ft. 4, with lanky brown hair and murky green eyes. I had no extraordinary skills in sports, and I wasn't particularly amazing at academics either. Jamie then steered me off to meet more people, preventing myself from talking to Harry or Aneisha. Jamie stopped by a boy who was hunched over a guitar, and singing, badly. "This is Byron! Byron, say hi to our new girl, Demi." Jamie yelled so he stopped. Byron had a similar look to Harry, with floppy curly hair which covered his green eyes.

"Hello Demi." He said, before returning to playing his guitar. Jamie rolled her eyes, and dragged me over to two more boys.

"Right, last lot. This is Roly, and Tom, Tom's also new. Guys this is Demi." Roly was a large boy with short dark hair and dark eyes, he looked up at me and said, "Hi." before returning to look at the console in Tom's hands. Tom then looked up and smiled at me. He was a small boy with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He seemed nice, I wasn't actually afraid of these two. "What you playing?" I said sitting down on the bench next to Tom.

"Ocarina of Time." Tom said.

"Really? I love that game!" I said leaning over his shoulder.

"Honestly? Who's your favourite character?"

"I'd say Saria. Her or Epona." Tom smiled, and said,

"Saria was pretty cool." Jamie then interrupted,

"Aww! Come on Roly, let's leave the nerdy lovebirds to it." I scoffed and lightly hit her arm.

"Shut it. You don't have to go anywhere Roly." I smiled and remembered what my dad had said. Future Teammates. I had met everyone, so time for me to think. I'd like Harry to be in my team. Possibly then Dan and Jamie. Yup that was my guess. Dan, Harry and Jamie. Then I felt a familiar buzzing in my pocket. "Umm, I'm sorry guys but I have to go. My dad said he'd meet me before school starts. See you later." Jamie nodded, and Roly and Tom didn't look up, too engaged in their game. I pulled out my map, and eventually located the janitors closet. Pulling aside the panel, I scanned my fingerprint, and entered the closet, and pulled the lever. I entered the new base and discovered that it wasn't that different from our old one, it just had an extra desk on the left hand side. As I began to examine the main desk the lift opened and 3 figures stepped out. Dan, Aneisha, and Tom? They seemed as surprised as me. "Ahh! Demi, I've seen you've met the new team! Dan Morgan, Aneisha Jones, and Tom Tupper, meet Demi London." Frank said, coming out from the shadows.

"London? Are you related?" Tom asked.

"Yup. I'm his daughter." I said, looking at my new outfit. I hadn't realised that as it was different lift, I had a different uniform. This one consisted of a black tank top, leather jacket, trainers, leggings and contact lenses. My hair was down in curls to my mid back, and for once I felt awesome. "Anyway team, I have a new assignment for you..." Frank trailed off, turning to turn the computer on. Wonder what it was?

**AN: There we go! End of chapter 2! Now that was long! Hope you enjoyed! If you comment, let me know if you like it so far, and what you think of my characters, which ones you like, and which ones you don't. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3: The First Mission

**A****N: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie. Also, sorry if this isn't exactly how the episode went, I can't remember everything that happened and it isn't online, so sorry.**

"We have received intel that SKUL are planning to transport a weapon across town. We don't know what it looks like, just it's name. The V-95. Your mission is to intercept this transportation, and bring the weapon back to HQ." Dad said, showing us a map of where the SKUL van was supposed to travel along.

"And we know this how?" I asked. "Is our source reliable, I mean?" Frank nodded and said,

"We are sure that this is the route SKUL are going to take."

"And how are we going to hijack a SKUL van?" Dan asked, looking around at each of us, we weren't exactly the strongest team.

"We set up a road block here, and using this device..." He said holding up a black scanner, "We will scan each vehicle. The first suspicious one we come across, we break in, take the weapon, and preferably get away with the weapon unharmed. Aneisha will stop the cars at each road block, in disguise of course, and hold them long enough for Tom to analyse the scan. Dan, Demi and myself will be hiding in the bushes, ready to attack the SKUL van, and scanning each vehicle." We nodded, and I asked,

"And when is this happening?"

"In 2 hours. Which gives you plenty of time to get to know your teachers."

"Oh joy. Now, as sure as I am that they want to meet me, I have no desire to get to know them." I remarked, focussing on the screen. Aneisha laughed, and Tom smirked. Dan gave me no reaction at all. "Do I have to go back? The teacher might put me next to Jamie. She's scary!" Frank nodded, and I pouted. Rolling my eyes, I headed into the lift, and my team soon followed. We discovered that we all had the first class first. English with Mr McNab. I hope he was nice. However, we entered the classroom and discovered who I presumed was McNab, yelling at Jamie for throwing a rubber at Byron. "And we have an hour of this? Goody." I commented, causing Tom to laugh. "Excuse me, Mr McNab? We're the new pupils, which are our seats?" I asked, having now walked towards the terrifying Scottish man. "Ahh right. Which one is Demietra London?" He said, the volume of his voice raising with each syllable.

"No need to shout. That'd be me." I said, raising my hand. McNab directed me to a seat 3 rows back, in front of Harry. "Hey." I whispered to him, and getting a smile in response from him. Is he mute or something? McNab's loud voice then continued, "And which one of you is Tom Tupper?" Tom raised his hand and McNab pointed to the seat in front of me. Quickly Tom sat down, as McNab put Dan and Aneisha on the other side of the class. "Now that our new kids are settled, Miss Sanders, return to your seat." Sanders? Wait... Jamie walked back to her chair, head down in shame. Now I knew why she reminded me of Carrie! They were related! Jamela was Jamie. Did that mean that Carrie was here? "Miss London! Can you answer the question?" McNab's harsh Scottish voice said, calling me back to the classroom. "What? What was the question, Sir?" McNab smirked.

"Maybe if you listened next time instead of staring into Tupper's eyes, you will actually learn something!" Jamie 'awwed' again and made a heart sign at me. I hit her hand away, and McNab coughed, getting my attention. "Now, the question was who wrote 'Oliver Twist'?" Oh Damn.

"Um. Charles Dickens?" He nodded, and said,

"Correct. Better late then never Miss London." Ok, I officially don't like this man. After another hour and a half of embarrassment on my behalf, our communicators began flashing, and I whispered, "Mission On." Giving different excuses, mine was needing to help my dad rake the yard (How the hell McNab fell for that, I've no idea), we were excused, and able to leave the class. "So, Demi, Tom, something you want to tell us?" Aneisha laughed.

"Shut it. I hate that man so much!" I said, quickening the pace of my walk. "Now, come on, we've got a world to save."

**AN: And I'm gonna leave it there! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again to the reviewers! **


	4. Chapter 4: That's the V-95?

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie.**

****Shortly afterwards, Dan, Aneisha (Now in her disguise of thick glasses, fake teeth and luminous jacket) and me arrived at the suspected location of the SKUL rendezvous. Frank was already there, and signalled for me and Dan to crouch down in the bushes while Neish stood on the curb with a stop sign. As soon as Frank had handed Dan the scanner, the first van arrived. It stopped at Neish's sign and the singular driver began to answer her questions. Dan scanned the van and a few moments later we received confirmation from Tom that this wasn't our SKUL van. I popped my head over the hedge, and signed at Neish, telling her it wasn't it. She sent the driver on their way, and soon enough another van pulled up. "This is really uncomfortable, you know that?" I muttered, my ridiculously long legs made it nearly impossible to crouch, so I had to lie down, so that I wouldn't be spotted. "Shut up." Dan hissed. "Is it our van Tom?" He said into his earpiece.. I couldn't hear the reply, but Dan then whispered, "The scanner can't get through. I think this is it." I nodded, rolled out the hedge. My job was to knock out the driver's so they couldn't notify the Grand Master that we had their 'super weapon'. Moving sleekly, I opened the door closest to me and pulled the passenger, hitting him on the head, making him collapse on the pavement. I then pulled the driver out, and made him join his friend. I placed them back in their car, and said, "And that is why you should wear a seatbelt." I slammed the door shut, and went to back of the van where Dan, Frank and Neish were stood, attempting to get the lock open. After many attempts with a bolt cutter, the chain snapped and then we pulled the doors open. I think we were all surprised by what we saw. SKUL's master weapon... was a teenage girl? "Are you sure we got the right van?" I said, turning to Frank who seemed as awestruck as me. "I'm sure." I climbed into the van and crouched beside her.

"Hello. I'm Demi. What's your name?" I said calmly and quietly. If this girl really was SKUL's secret weapon, she could be dangerous. She turned to me, her green eyes staring back at me in terror. "I don't know. I don't think I have one." She mumbled quietly before pulling up her sleeve revealing a luminous series of numbers and letters painted on her arm, which read, V.9.5.Z.O.E.6. "Well, that confirms it, she's what we're looking for." I said, looking at Dan. "C'mon, let's get you out of here. Don't be scared." I said, turning back to the V-95. I smiled at her, and she stood up, and left the darkness of the van. She winced as the light of outside hit her, and shielded her eyes. "Dad, will you stay and watch those SKUL thugs until back-up gets here?" I said, turning to him, while still holding onto V-95's arm. He nodded, and I handed V-95 my sunglasses. Well they technically weren't mine, they had been Oscar's, but he had left them behind, and now they were mine. Not that I wanted them. They reminded me too much of the past, and that hurt. V-95 smiled at me and put them in her auburn hair. "No. They go here." I said placing them over her eyes. "They protect your eyes from the light, you see?" She nodded and said,

"Thank you Demi." I nodded, and then noticed a device strapped on her wrist. I picked up her arm and looked at it. It looked like a watch, but wouldn't it be a bit strange to give a prisoner/super weapon a watch? Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The walk back to main HQ was filled with awkward silence, none of us knowing quite what to say to each other. We arrived, and discovered Dad having a rather intimate discussion with another female agent. "Oh hello, who's this?" I said, walking in last. "This is Agent Knight. Team, you remember her, Stella." I raised my eyebrow at his awkwardness.

"No. Should I remember her?" I asked, looking more at Agent Knight than Dad.

"We've met. But you were 4. I wouldn't expect you to remember." Agent Knight said, before turning her attention to the V-95. "Is this her?" I nodded, and smiled comfortingly at V-95. "This is Agent Knight, she's going to ask you a few questions." She nodded and willing to go with Stella. I turned to Tom, who had just suddenly appeared. "I swear I've seen her before. Much more recently than when I was 4." I said. Aneisha then interrupted,

"Will Stella make us keep an eye on her?" Dad shrugged.

"We can't constantly refer to her as 'V-95'. She's a person, not a piece of software." I said, biting my lip as if I was the one being interrogated. It was almost as if Tom sensed my unease at this situation and said, "I'm sure she'll be fine. She didn't seem to pose any real threat, or know anything major about the Grandmaster." I nodded, and sat down. It was going to be a long wait until we knew the whole of the situation.

**AN: I'm gonna end it here! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you again to the readers, reviewers and followers, thanks for giving this story a chance.**


	5. Chapter 5: Zoe

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie. Thank you to all of the people who have followed this story or commented, I love you! OK, that sounded sad, but I mean it. Your reviews made me smile so much! Also, I think I might do something later on to change Demi's height, or do you think I should leave it the same? Regardless, Enjoy!**

**The following day...**

"Now do you remember what you have to say in case anyone asks?"

"Yes dad, Zoe is my cousin, who has come to stay with us because of personal problems. Now, can I go? Jamie must be wondering what the hell is going on in here!" I said picking up my bag. "C'mon Zoe." I said, handing her a rucksack. Jamie was stood out in the hallway with headphones in, and smiled at me, before turning to look at Zoe. "Who's this?" She said, putting her headphones around her shoulders so we could all hear the beats of whatever song she was listening to. "This is Zoe, she's my cousin. Now are we going to school today or tomorrow?" I asked. Jamie sighed, and put her headphones back on. Zoe turned to me and asked, "Is she always like that?" I nodded,

"Unfortunately, yes. But you get used to her ignoring you, and being weird as hell eventually." I said, as Jamie turned,

"Come on you two! What are you talking about anyway?"

"Nothing Jai. Just talking about my aunt, Zoe's mother." Zoe smiled and nodded, and Jamie turned back and continued walking, as if she didn't believe us. "The strange thing is I think she's the daughter of my boss of where I was in summer. But I'm not sure I can trust her. Why am I telling you this?" I said, rambling now. Zoe said, "I don't know. Maybe you just want someone to talk to. Someone who'll listen to you." I shrugged, and entered school, the walk now over. The team were gathered around the benches, presumably waiting for me and dad to arrive. "Morning Guys! Later Jai!" I called, as Jamie wandered over to Melissa and Harry. "Hi Dems." Tom said, still not looking up from his console. Aneisha was busy looking over at Harry, and Dan seemed particularly interested in Zoe. Feeling ignored, I went to leave when Frank joined us, shortly followed by McNab, and Mr Flatley? "Hello Mr Flatley! What are you doing here? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" I said, smiling.

"Mr Flatley is the new headmaster. Who's this?" McNab interrupted, looking at Zoe.

"This is Zoe, she's my niece. She's been having some problems at her school, so I thought she could come here instead." McNab went to reply with some sarcastic comment, but Mr Flatley interrupted, "Of course she can! I bet Demi will be glad to have her here as well." I smiled and nodded, hoping that I could get to know her better, poor girl. Being kidnapped by SKUL didn't sound particularly fun. Mr Flatley then pulled Zoe off, presumably to give her a tour of the school. How come I didn't get that? I just got a flipping map! Sighing, I sat down on the bench next to Tom, who thankfully, had stopped playing his game. "Anyway, what was it you wanted dad?" I asked.

"Just to let you know that we believe, based off the information we received on Zoe's communicator, that SKUL are at a warehouse. Today at 2pm, Stella and the attack team will be going in to arrest the Grand Master, and end SKUL once and for all."

"Great, and how do we get involved?" Tom asked.

"You don't. Stella doesn't believe that you are up for the job." Frank replied, looking down, as if he was afraid of our reactions.

"Seriously? Is there not some way we could get involved? Without us rescuing Zoe, they'd still be on square one!" I argued back.

"I know. Look, I'm sorry team, but we're going to have to sit this one out." Frank then walked off, leaving us all in silence.

"Great. MI9 are going on possibly the biggest mission possible, and we can't get involved because we're too young." I hit my hand on the bench and got up. "I'll see you in class." I said, before entering the building.

**At Lunch.**

I was sat at a table with my team and Zoe. We were discussing miserably about Stella's discussion. Well, me and Aneisha were. Dan was watching Zoe eat jelly and Tom was playing with Zoe's old communicator. I poked my pasta, as if that would somehow stop it looking like a grey mush. "Hey Zoe? Do you want my jelly? Have it." I said, sliding my bowl over to her. Then I turned to Tom and said, "And what are you actually meant to be doing?" He stopped and looked at me. "I'm trying to find out how to hack into the SKUL satellite. We may as well be a bit useful." He then returned to poking the panel. At least he wasn't giving up, you had to admire him for that. I was then snapped out of my thinking by Tom quickly getting up and yelling, "That's it!" Upon noticing that all the eyes of the room where on him, he calmly sat back down. "I know how we can hack it. Come on, let's go to HQ." Quickly the 4 of us picked up our bags and jogged out, leaving Zoe behind. What's this big idea that's got him so excited? Does this mean that we can bring down SKUL?

**AN: And I'm gonna leave it here. Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning of the End

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie. So in the reviews I noticed you want me to make Demi shorter. Ok, any ideas on how I can do that? Or should I just change her height from the next chapter onwards?**  
As soon as we left the lift, Tom was off. "Frank! I've worked out how we can hack the SKUL satellite! Using this." He held up Zoe's communicator.  
"How?" Both Frank and I asked. "Zoe's communicator works one way." Frank finished.  
"The communicator does, but the transmitter will work in anything." Tom said, holding up a small piece of plastic from inside the watch. "All you have to do is steal the chip."  
"Does anyone else actually know what he's doing?" Aneisha asked.  
"Nope, not a clue, but I think we have to just go with it." I said, as Zoe interrupted,  
"The signal from these goes to an MI9 satellite." She said holding up one of our pencils. " Using my chip, it'll go through the SKUL satellite instead."  
"Yeah, if you don't mind." Dan said, snatching back his pencil.  
"There, done." Tom said, holding up the edited pencil. , "Dan call Neisha." He said, handing it over.  
"Hi Dan, how's the attitude?" Aneisha said, causing me to laugh. Tom then headed over to the computer,  
"Check it out, the signal from Dan's pencil goes up to the SKUL satellite and then back down to Neisha. All I need to do is piggyback the signal and..." Tom said frantically typing. "Bingo!" He said, showing us a message on the screen saying 'Access Granted'.  
"Tom, you are a genius." I said smiling at him.  
"You've hacked into the satellite." Frank trailed off.  
"It's everything being said over the SKUL communicators right now." Zoe said, now stood at the back. We all sat in silence until the communication finished, telling us that the Grand Master was in fact at an old office block on Stanley Road, which was nowhere near where Stella and the SWAT team had gone. Also, he was going to escape through the roof to avoid detection. "Hold on, so, the Grand Master's on his way to some office block..." Aneisha said,  
"Which means he's not as his secret base." Dan finished.  
"Oh dear, Stella's not gonna be happy." I quietly said.  
"I'll call Stella, tell her to get to that office block."  
"Forget it dad, she's ages away, by the time she gets there, the Grand Master will be long gone. However..." I trailed off, looking around at my team. "That's not too far from here." Aneisha said. "We could be there in minutes." Frank though about it and said,  
"Zoe, stay here, don't move until we get back." Zoe seemed upset at being left out, but she nodded, and the 5 of us entered the lift. After Frank locked HQ at Dan's insistence, we left, and began to run to Stanley Road. Not an easy thing if you struggle to run the 400 m at sports day. And of course then we had the fun of 20 odd flights of stairs. By the time that we reached the roof, I could only just feel my feet. Then, we had to be cunning and hide behind a series of boxes, which was also not an easy thing if you're over 6 foot! I had to kneel down, which was not fun. Is there any way to become shorter, seriously? I could do with being smaller now. I could see the Grand Master talking to his henchmen as they powered up his helicopter. "We go in fast and quiet." Dan said. I nodded and said,  
"If it comes to fighting, can I stay at the back? It's just that with my legs, I might hit someone off the roof." Dan sighed and said,  
"We'll take them by surprise." I turned, when I noticed Zoe out of the corner of my eye.  
"Um, guys?" I said, pointing at her.  
"Wait." Zoe said. "I'm coming with you."  
"Zoe? I thought I'd... I thought I told you to stay in HQ." Frank said, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"I can pick security locks. And I wanted to help." Dan turned to look at her, as if he was finally starting to trust her. "That book I've got, the only one I was allowed at SKUL, it's about 4 friends who solve mysteries. I've never had any friends to help." I smiled, and went to hug her when a loud voice disrupted our moment. Oh great, SKUL have noticed us. "Alright, but stay with Demi." Frank said. Zoe nodded, and I smiled at her, staying at the back, we ran to become face to face with the Grand Master and his henchmen. Dan was stood in front of us, as if he was subconsciously protecting Zoe. Aww, how cute! "MI9, as if I didn't already have enough problems." The Grand Master said, his tone as cold as ever.  
"Nice to see you too!" I said as Frank signalled for me to shut up. The henchmen's gloves began to glow as they stepped forward. Two against 4. Bring it on.  
**AN: And there we go, end of chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7: Game Over

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie. **

However, before they could attack, the Grand Master interrupted, "V-95? I thought you were at the emergency rendezvous?"

"Yeah, she's with us now scarf man, so back off." I said, as surprisingly, Frank laughed.

"Yeah, we got to her first." Aneisha yelled. "Guess what, she thinks you suck. Right Zoe?" she said, looking behind me. Zoe however seemed terrified now she was actually face to face with her capturer. "Come now V-95, the situation has just far more serious." The Grand Master said.

"Don't do it Zoe." I said, as she walked past me, and headed forward.

"That's an order V-95!" The Grand Master snapped.

"No! No, I'm never going back to SKUL, never!" I smiled, atta' girl Zoe!  
The GM growled. "Teenagers. Go get her." I pulled Zoe back, as Dan stepped forward. He put their 2 hands together, resulting in them dropping to the floor, out cold. Dan smiled at Zoe, and began to walk towards her when we heard the helicopter begin to power up, and take off. Damn, he's getting away! "Quick, the Grand Master!" Dan said, as we all stood still, knowing all too well that we couldn't stop it.

"Thanks." Zoe said softly looking at Dan. "For saving me. And I'm sorry he got away."

"Hey, it happens. We'll find him again, don't you worry." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.  
We all stood in silence for a while until Tom spoke up. "No." He ran over to a satellite dish, as we followed, wondering what the hell he was up to this time. "He hasn't got away yet."

"Tom that's a communications mast." Frank said.

"Oh gee great what're we going to do, send him a threatening message?" I jokingly said, as Tom continued.

"No. Look, the escape pod must be controlled by a radar, and I bet you anything that it's from that SKUL satellite. I can hack in again using this mast." Tom said, as he fiddled with the panel. Wow, he really can think on his feet. Maybe that's why I think he's adorable. Wait, did I just think that? I've been hanging out with Jamie too much, she's getting to me.

"Then you can hack into the Grand Master's control panel, and make him land somewhere that we can catch him. Very clever Tom." I said, looking at the panel. "Thanks. There, we're in!"

"You're not seriously gonna fly the pod from here?" Aneisha asked.

"No. From here." Tom said, holding up his DS from out of his pocket. As an image loaded up on the screen Zoe said, "Is that the the view from the escape pod?" Tom nodded, and began pressing buttons on the console.

"Right Mr Bunny Master, it's time we had some fun." Tom said, as he caused the ship to turn around and come back towards us. As more buttons were pressed the ship went around in circles and loops, resulting in me laughing at the sight.

"It's out of control!" Zoe yelled, as it entered it's 3rd loop.

"Uh-oh." Tom said, showing me that the Grand Master had puled out the steering lever.

"That's not good." I quietly said, now biting my lip. We all stepped back a bit, as the plane crash-landed in a nearby park.

"Game Over." Frank laughed as Tom shut off his DS.

"For the second time today, Tom you are a freaking genius." I said, before awkwardly hugging him. He smiled at me, having now turned a light shade of red.

"Thanks. Now let's go capture The Grand Master." He said, as we all ran towards the crash sight. Thankfully, we arrived just as the Grand Master was coming around. However, as we sped up, two figures dressed in grey arrived at the Grand Master, helped him out and began to drag him off. "How many henchmen does he have?" Aneisha asked.

"Those aren't SKUL uniforms. Someone else is after the Grand Master." Dan said, as two figures turned to fight us while the rest of the little group, stood with the Grand Master. "I'm not one to surrender." Tom trailed off, until one growled at him and then he corrected himself. "Ok, I'm totally one to surrender. What do we do?" We all lined up in fighting position, even me, despite not being the strongest fighter. Dan protectively stood in front of Zoe, as I stood next to my father. I think we were all surprised when Zoe front-flipped towards the bad guys, before turning to us and saying, "You let me handle this." As Zoe begun to fight, I noticed how natural it all seemed to her. She easily knocked out 2 of the guys before the rest of us reacted and went to help her. One knocked to the floor as I called out her name. Tom grabbed the guy behind her's arm, and moved his arm to hit him, resulting in Frank being hit in the nose. I was also struggling. brought my arm back, and hit one of them in the face, before he knocked me to the floor. I bounced back up, and using all the strength I had grabbed his arm, and flipped him onto the floor. As Dan ripped off part of their uniform, they all got up and ran off, leaving behind the Grand Master. "Yeah, go on, run away!" Tom called, making me laugh as I put my hand up to the side of my face. I had cut myself on a rock, my legs and arms were killing me, but that was so fun. Stella then ran over with her SWAT team, just in time to arrest the Grand Master. "Those men can't possibly be who I think they were." Dad said, walking over to the GM. "Tell me why SKUL were evacuating." You know what, that's a damn good question.

"Because someone told them we were coming." Stella said, grabbing Zoe's arm.

"It wasn't her!" I yelled as Dan continued,

"Someone else is after the Grand Master, and they're getting away!"

"This girl is a SKUL agent, she cannot be trusted."

"LOOK OUT!" Oh what now, more ninjas? I turned, just in time to see a laser being fired at my father, and to see Zoe jump in the way and get hit with the full force of the beam. "ZOE!" Dan and I yelled as we ran to her side. Dan begun to check her pulse, before looking grimly back up at us. "There's nothing. She's gone."  
**AN: And that's where I shall leave it! As usual, hope you enjoyed it. I love everyone who either reads this, favourites or comments! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Restart

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie. ****  
**"Dan, please tell me you're joking." I said, beginning to feel tears in my eyes. I wanted to be her friend. Hell, I haven't had any friends before now. I wanted to have someone to talk spy stuff with, someone who'd listen. "Zoe please." I whispered, before noticing Dan seemed maybe just more upset than I was.

"Hang on, wait." He paused, as Zoe sat up, coughing.

"ZOE!" I said, flinging my arms around her. Great, now I look like a psycho. "Sorry. I just thought you were..." She smiled.

"It's OK.I'm glad someone was worried about me for once."

"How is that possible? She absorbed the full force of the laser." Zoe put her hand in her blazer and pulled out a burnt copy of the book she'd had in SKUL. "She saved Frank's life." Tom mumbled.

"Exactly. Now do you trust her?" Aneisha said, turning to Stella, as I got up. After that, the atention turned back to the GM.

"Grand Master, on behalf of all my MI High teams, you're under arrest." Finally! Only took us 6 years! I smiled as he was dragged away to the SWAT van.

**Later that day, back at school.**

"So, this is the end of my first day here at Bleakwood, a school that hands out rules and regulations galore. But what it doesn't give, is encouragement. It simply has no heart. And that is why I'm changing the name." Said Mr Flatley, opening a curtain to reveal the new school sign. "To St Hearts." The crowd of kids cheered and clapped as he continued, "A school that's going to see a lot more changes from now on." He smirked at McNab as we all clapped.  
The Team and I then returned back into school after receiving a message on our communicators, and all we were talking about was Zoe. "Look, whatever MI9 have planned for her, I'm gonna miss her." Dan said. I nodded in agreement, as I opened the door to reveal a familiar auburn haired girl.

"Zoe!" Aneisha said.

"1 minute 38 seconds. Not bad for MI9." Zoe joked, looking at her watch. I smiled and hugged her,

"We didn't think we'd see you again." Aneisha said before Tom interrupted.

"OK, OK. Enough." I shook my head at him before pulling away, and standing at the back of the closet. "Now who votes Zoe pulls the lever?" He continued. After all of us put up our hands, Zoe smiled and pulled down the lever. As we left the lift, I noticed Zoe's outfit, which was so much cooler than mine. "Well what do you think of my surprise?" Frank said.

"Finally I've someone to talk spy clothes with! That Jacket rocks!" Aneisha said, to which I interrupted,

"What about me? I may not act like it but I am a girl. Am I not awesome enough for spy discussion?" Aneisha, Tom and Zoe laughed before Aneisha nodded.

"Oh thanks!" I said, pretending to be offended.

"With Zoe's talents, I'm sure she'll make an excellent addition to the team."

"So what about those men who attacked us?" Dan said, holding up the scrap of uniform that he had torn off one of the grey guys.

"They didn't work for SKUL, then who were they?" Zoe asked. Tom put a laptop down on the table, and said,

"This is the Grand Master's laptop. Found a message he got earlier." He opened it, and brought up a vocal message.

"Greetings Grand Master. Remember your old friend? I'm now truly the Mastermind. You have something that belongs to me. But fear not. The days of SKUL are over. For now KORPS is rising. KORPS IS RISING! KORPS IS RISING!" OK, we get the message. What is it with these villainous groups and their abbreviations being things to do with bodies? We all looked at each other, before Frank said,

"I think we'd all better go home and look at this again tomorrow. Night Team." He said, before walking off. Tom, Dan and Aneisha followed but Zoe hung back.

"What is it?" I said, looking at her.

"I found this behind the desk. It has your name on it so I presume it's yours." She handed me an envelope, and smiled. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded, and she left the base. The envelope did in all fairness have my name on it, my full name. 'Demietra Estelle London', Yes, laugh if you want to, it's a ridiculous name. I opened the seal and saw something gold drop into my palm. I pulled out the note and read it.

_Demi,  
I know this might sound weird, but I need you to trust me. I'm your mother. I'm sorry I had to leave you all those years ago, but I had no choice. I couldn't take you with me, because you were safer with your father. Listen. There is a man who wants your father destroyed. He plans to do that using you. Trust no-one. Not even your teammates. Inside this letter is a pendant. Wear it. One day, I can reveal my identity to you. This pendant is DNA sensitive. Only I can open it. Be safe darling, and one day, I'll come home.  
Mom x_

I stared at the small pendant in my hand. Sighing, I put it on, and put the locket in my pocket. There's got to be someone I can trust. Maybe Zoe, or Tom. As soon as I left the closet, I felt as if someone's was watching me. I turned, but upon seeing nothing, I continued walking. Maybe my mother was right. Trust No One.

**AN: And there we go, end of episode 1! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll be sure to begin episode 2 soon! **


	9. Chapter 9: It Begins

**AN: so as usual, I don't own MI High, or anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie. This is my own storyline, so I hope it's good! ENJOY!**  
I was sat in class as we were discussing what we could do to raise money for the school. "I KNOW!" Jamie yelled for the 7th time this afternoon.

"Yes Miss Sanders?" Mr Flatley sighed, but somehow still remaining positive.

"What about, skateboarding on the roof! We get people to sponsor us, and to bet on who's gonna fall off first! I bet on Demi!" Thanks Jai.

"Umm, no I don't think that's a good idea Miss Sanders. Does anyone else have an idea?"

"I do, Mr F." My dad said from the doorway.

"Ah, Frank! What's your idea?" Mr Flatley said, relieved that this might be a serious idea.

"What about a talent show?" You say what now?

"That's a brilliant idea!" No it isn't! Thankfully Tom and Harry seemed as horrified as me. "We'll hold auditions tomorrow, so get creative!" Mr Flatley called over the bell as we left the class.

"What was Frank thinking? I have no talents to speak of. I can't dance or carry a tune. Please tell me I'm not alone in this?" Aneisha said, turning to us for support. Dan shrugged, and I just looked down, deep in thought. I hadn't heard anything from my 'mother' since the last letter, and I was beginning to wonder if it was all a hoax. "Demi? Hello, Demi? DEMI!" Now that brought me out of thinking. Jai , with her unbelievably loud voice, shouting in your ear. "What?" I asked. "No need to yell."

"What are you gonna do for the auditions?" Jamie said, now beaming.

" I dunno." I then saw a flashing light coming off the end of my pencil out of the corner of my eye. "Look, I've got to go, talk later." Jai nodded and called,

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" as I walked around the corner and entering the lift with Tom and Dan. As we entered HQ, I let loose.

"What the hell were you thinking? A talent show?" Frank rolled his eyes and pulled a picture of a young man with sandy coloured hair, stood on a stage.

"Meet Marcus Rowling." He said, zooming in on the blonde man.

"I think I've seen him before." I said, before I remembered. "Didn't he used to sing on the street where we used to live?"

"Correct. He's gone missing. Has been since Friday." Since when do we investigate missing people who aren't world leaders? My team seemed as confused as me, as Frank went on to the next photo. This one was of a woman, with short brown hair. "This is Ashley Bolton, reject of the last season of X-Factor. Been Missing since Friday." I'm beginning to notice a pattern. And then Frank turned to the 3rd and last photo, another man with long black hair. "Felix Johnson. The son of the Mayor of London."

"Let me guess, been missing since Friday?" I interrupted. He nodded, and continued,

"The only link between the missing people is the time they vanished, and this man." He held up a photograph of a tall muscled man with cropped brown hair.

"Simon Howard, local talent scout, and managers of our three missing people. Your mission is to get close to Howard, and find out what he's up to, also, to find the missing people. I've invited him to come and watch our talent show, hence giving you an opportunity. The prize will be a recording session at his record label. One of you needs to win." Almost immediately, Dan, Tom and Zoe turned to me.

"No. No way!" I yelled. "I am not prancing about on a stage to win a 5 minute recording time with a possibly dangerous kidnapper! NO!"

"Demi, please. You're our only chance of winning." Zoe said. After much thinking and lip biting, I sighed,

"Fine. But I'm not doing it alone." I said, turning to Tom.

"What?" He said, before it sunk in. "No. I'm not embarrassing myself in front of the whole school!"

"Please Tom." I said, grabbing his hand so he would face me. "Do it for me." I slightly pouted, trying to convince him. Sighing, he eventually said through gritted teeth, "Fine." I smiled and flung my arms around him.

"Thank you!" I said joyfully, before pulling away. Rather red faced, Tom faced away, as I turned to my team. "So what are you going to make us do?" Zoe turned to Aneisha and whispered something, causing Neish to smirk.

"That's a brilliant idea Zoe." I was already afraid, and I hadn't got on stage yet.  
**AN: And I shall finish it here! Hope you enjoyed the beginning of my storyline! Thank you yet again to all my readers, followers and commenters, you're all amazing! **


	10. Chapter 10: Targeted

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, or anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie. This is my own storyline, so I hope it's good! ENJOY!**

"I officially hate you." I said, looking at the song that Aneisha had chosen for us. It was some Camp Rock song, I don't know, I've never seen the flipping film! "Oh come on, it's perfect! Now go and knock them dead!" Aneisha said, pushing the both of us onto the stage. As soon as I stood at the microphone, I felt sick. I was probably white as a sheet, and my head was spinning. Oh god, am I going to faint? Clutching to the stand for strength, I nodded at Melissa who was in charge of the music. I opened my mouth, and just did exactly what I did in rehearsal last night. After we had both finished, I bowed, and looked at the 'judges'. Mr Flatley seemed impressed, McNab seemed awestruck and Byron, who was there as 'Creative Knowledge', seemed shocked. "Wow. Well, I think you should definitely be in the show next week." Byron said, causing McNab and Flatley to nod. Now smiling, I walked off stage.

"See? I told you it'd be fine!" Zoe said. I nodded, and then I noticed Jamie was up next, also singing. She bounded on stage, cheerful as ever. She gestured for Melissa to start the music and she began to sing. Badly. She was so high-pitched that probably only dogs could hear. I put my hands over my ears, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. The receptionist was stood there, frowning at Jamie. "A letter has been left for you in reception." I nodded, and left the hall. As she handed me the letter, I recognised the handwriting. I walked to the janitor's closet, and sat down. Opening the letter, I discovered that this one was longer than the first one.

_Demi,_

_It's OK, I understand you don't believe me. Why would you trust someone you've never met? For all you know, I might work for the enemy. But, I promise you, you are not safe. One of your friends works for KORPS, and will betray you. I don't know who yet, but you need to be careful around everyone. It could be one of your teammates. Don't get attached to anyone. I have to be careful, if they know I'm telling you this, they'll kill me. Stay safe and I'll see you soon._

_Mom x_

Who's they? What the hell is going on? I'm so confused! Maybe she was right. But who do I know that might work for KORPS? Hell, we aren't even sure KORPS are back! Dad is insisting it's some copycat group. Sighing, I put my head in my hands. I needed to think. I git up, and left the closet, coming face to face with Jamie. "Ah! There you are! Your Dad's looking for you." I nodded, and walked off. What was she doing so close to HQ? Now I'm being paranoid. I found my dad sweeping confetti up in the hall. "What happened?" I said, picking a rubbish bag.

"Roly's act was a magic act. Involving lots of confetti. Where did you go?" Should I tell him? What if it is just a hoax?

"Nowhere important." I lied.

"Demi, I can tell when you're lying." My dad said, putting his broom down.

"It's nothing, honestly. Look, I'm going to go home. I'll see you later." I said, walking out the main doors. I ran home, if someone was after me, I was going to find out who they were.

**2 hours later.**

I've been working non-stop since I got back, and I have nothing! I flopped onto my bed, and stared at my notice board on which I was using to construct my investigation. Right, let's try again. Jamie. Surely she wasn't working for KORPS? I trusted her. Now, Zoe. No, she wouldn't work for the enemy, she could be trusted. Stella. I was still trying to work her out. Right, who's next? Tom. I didn't know him that well, but he didn't seem like he would work for KORPS. "Demi? What's this?" I turned to see Zoe stood in the doorway.

"Zoe, you can't tell anyone. Promise me." She nodded, and I pulled out the two letters. I handed them to her, and watch her face show confusion as she read them. "Someone's after you?"

"Apparently. I'm trying to see who would work for KORPS. All I've concluded is that it's not you or Jamie." Zoe took the marker out of my hand.

"Right, well it's not me, I can promise you that. I don't think it's Tom, Dan or Neish. Which leaves us with McNab, Byron, Melissa, Roly, Harry and Stella. This is going to be a long night."

**AN: I'm going to leave it here, hope you're enjoying this. Do let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11: Running Out Of Time

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, or anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie.**

**A Week Later.**

The sun shining on my face woke me up that morning. We'd been working for the past week trying to work out who was after me, and we had found a grand total of nothing. Today was the Talent Show, so with that out of the way, I can focus all my time to figuring out what the hell was going on. I'd heard nothing from my mother though. I didn't feel safe around anyone other than Frank and Zoe, I was like a nervous wreck. Tom had been on the receiving end of most of it unfortunately. Yesterday, he had tapped my shoulder to get my attention, and I freaked out. It took 5 people to make me realise what the hell I was doing, and to release him. In all honestly, the only reason that Flatley hadn't expelled me for that was because of the show. I entered the gate, and walked over to Jamie, too ashamed to head to my team. "Oh hey Demi. Are you calm today, or are you gonna send Tupper through a window? Cause if so, let me get popcorn first!" Jai said, laughing loudly at her own joke. "Very funny Jai." I whispered, as Harry spoke up,

"Leave the girl alone Jai. Come here darling." He said, wrapping his arms around me in direct sight of my team. I saw the looks on their faces clearly. Zoe looked concerned, Aneisha was smirking, Dan seemed horrified, and Tom seemed to be hurt. "It's OK. You can always come and talk to me yeah?" Harry said, eventually letting go. I nodded and headed over to Zoe, deciding I'd rather appear late than never. "What are you doing, hugging _Harry_?" Tom said, saying Harry's name as if it was poison. "Not jealous are you?" I said, taking my usual seat on the bench. Tom turned red and said,

"No. There's just something odd about him." Zoe nodded, and I interrupted,

"He's fine. Anyway, looking forward to the show?" I laughed, seeing the terror on Dan's face. Flatley had paired him with Jamie, doing a dance routine. I'd seen it in rehearsal yesterday, and it made me to laugh until I actually cried. "No. I'm telling you, Jamie is hell to work with. She constantly forgets the moves, and steps on my feet, and won't stop flirting with me." Zoe didn't look happy about that. Her crush on Dan was fairly obvious to everyone other than Dan himself.

"You love her really. Anyway, shall we get going? Frank might need our help setting up." The team nodded, and walked into the school. I turned, and began to untangle my bag strap from the bench, when I felt that someone was watching me. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. I opened my bag, and noticed my mother's letters were gone. Oh dear. Maybe, I'd just lost them? I ran after Zoe and my team, and called Zoe over. "What is it?"

"It's probably nothing, but I remember putting the letters in my bag, and now they're gone." Zoe frowned, and emptied out my bag. After not finding them, I sighed and swore. "What if the person who's after me has them? If they know my mum's been telling me this information, they might hurt her." Zoe looked around and saw the crowds entering the hall for the show. I do not need stage fright right now! "That's him. Simon Howard. Aneisha is going to watch him while he's here." Tom said, having now just appeared. Noticing our faces, he said, "What is it? Are you OK?" I nodded, and put on a fake smile.

"Yup, just a bit nervous is all." He smiled and nodded.

"Me too. It'll be fine. We're up 3rd, don't be late." Then he returned to helping my father set out chairs.

"Right, that gives me 15 minutes to think about who would have taken them. " I said, putting down my bag. I walked out of the hall and leant against a wall. Think, Demi, think! I replayed the events of the day in my mind. Aside from myself, I couldn't think of anyone who had access to my bag... And then I remembered. Jamie had knocked my bag off the counter. Had Jamie taken them? This whole time, I'd been thinking that it couldn't be her, but maybe everything was just an act. Maybe it'd been Jamie all along. Or my father. He always has access to my bag. Or Tom, I always sat next to him, he had ample opportunity. I sighed, and leaned back, when the receptionist appeared again. "Miss London, we are not the Post Office. Tell whoever's sending you these letters that." I nodded, and ripped open the letter. The neat handwriting had turned into a scrawl.

_Demi,_

_They've found me. My cover has been blown. You're running out of time. Find who it is who is the KORPS agent, before it's too late. Listen. Trust No-one. Not even people you think you know. In this world, you know nothing. Stay safe._

_Mom x_

Great, no pressure then. "Demi! You're on in 2 minutes." Dan hissed through the doorway.

"Coming." I said, sticking the letter in my pocket. Time to shine.

**AN:And I'm gonna leave it here! So, who do you reckon is the KORPS agent? Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12: Darkness

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, or anything you may recognise. I just own Demi, Harry and Jamie.**

**2 Days later: Unknown Location**

The servant walked slowly into his boss's chamber. The Shadow chamber, as he and the other staff called it. He'd lost the rock paper scissors, meaning that he would have to tell his master that they had lost the girl. That she'd somehow escaped. The grand double doors swung open, and he entered. "What news have you brought me?" The master called through the darkness.

"The guards would like to apologise, but it appears that Agent 127 has lost the girl. They are already searching every nearby street to find her." Silence. That was never good. Until he heard a laugh and a murmur.

"What was that, Mistress?" He quietly asked.

The dark shadowed figure spoke louder, "HOW DO YOU LOSE A PERSON? FIND HER, AND BRING HER HERE NOW!"

The quivering servant, Milton, shakily replied, "Y-Y-Yes Mistress." He then left. The dark figure then brought up a picture of a dark haired girl, smiling with her friends on the screen. She stroked her face, and said, "I should've never let him take you back. YOU BELONG TO ME!" She began to attack the screen, clawing, making dents. A call over the tannoy calmed her down. "Mistress? We've found her. She's on Burton Avenue, with the boyfriend of hers." She smirked.

"Excellent. Bring her to me! Bring me Demietra London!"

**At St Hearts School, 2 hours previously.**

"Demi?" Jai's voice called, which warned me that she would require help.

"Yes?" I said, looking up from my book.

"Can you help me with something?" Ahh, there we go, always needing help.

"Depends on what it is." Jai nervously fiddled with her hands.

"Well, I need advice. Promise not to laugh." I put my book down, and drew a cross on my chest, as a way of promising to secrecy. Jai sighed and said, "I want to ask out Byron." Oh dear. After struggling not to laugh, I said,

"I'm not really the one to talk to about that. I'm not good on matters of the heart." Jamie nodded, and got up.

"Thanks anyway." I nodded, and then answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Demi, I need you down in the base. Since the bodies were found yesterday, the public have been panicking." Oh yeah, I didn't tell you did I? We found the three missing people in some street somewhere, unable to talk. It was as if they'd had their voices stolen. The rest of my team were off investigating, while I had to stay at school, like a good girl. Sighing, I answered, "You want me to play call centre? Fine. I'm going, it's more exciting than English at any rate." I then hung up, and headed down to my base.

**Half an Hour Later.**

I was sat at my desk, having nothing to do. The phone rang yet again. All afternoon people had been calling and then hanging up when I answered. "Hello? Look, this isn't funny OK? If you have a complaint, or know something, tell me OK. Make my job a hell of a lot easier." On the other end, I heard heavy breathing. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Demietra London?" A deep voice said.

"Yes. Who is this?" I repeated.

"My name is Agent Neil Ryan. I was inspecting a location at 2pm this afternoon, when myself and Commander Sanders were attacked."

"Carrie's been attacked? Oh god, is she OK?" I interrupted.

"That's the thing, I don't know. The Kidnapper told me to dial this number, and tell you to go to 40 Serbert Lane." I got up, and hung up. Carrie had been like a mother to me, if someone hurt her, they'd have to mess with me. I didn't call Zoe, or Tom, I didn't want to waste time. I ran to Serbert Lane, and looked for number 40. At the end of the street, I found it. My pencil bleeped and I picked it up. "Hello?" I said, kneeling in front of the window.

"Demi, where the hell are you?" My father called.

"Why?"

"Zoe told me about the letters, if you're being targeted, you need to come back here now."

"What so you can keep me locked up like a pet? No way. Carrie needs me." I then hung up. Carefully, I opened the window, and looked around the room. I climbed in, and quietly called, "Carrie?" I sighed as my pencil went off again. "What?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Demi, I listened to the call you received. 'Agent Neil Ryan' isn't on the system, there was no record of a mission involving Carrie, it's a trap. Get out of there Dem!" Tom yelled. I turned to run, when a baseball bat casually collided with the back of my head, causing me to fall to the floor and for darkness to take over...

**AN: And there I'm going to leave it. Sorry, if this chapter seemed a bit weird, It's my really bad attempt at creating tension, so bear with me. Next chapter, Demi will get closer to discovering who's been watching her, and solving what happened to the missing people. Hope you enjoyed, regardless of my bad writing!**


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, or anything you may recognise. I just own Demi, Carrie and Jamie.**

I eventually came around in a darkened room. After the ringing in my ears faded, I heard crying. "Hello? Who's there?" I called into the dark.

"My name is Rueben. My father locked me in here."

"That's horrible! Why?"

"Because I was ruining the plan. Who are you?"

"I'm Demi. I don't know why I'm here."

"Ahh, now that's a lie Demietra. You know all too well why you're here." A voice called from the doorway. Simon Howard knelt down next to me, and pulled my face to look at him. "Now, where's your mother?"

"Last I heard, Brazil. But that was 13 years ago, so it may have changed." I jokingly said.

"Ha, Ha. Now, I'll ask once more. WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER?" Howard yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I cried, while trying to move. Oh, of course I'm tied up. Kidnapping lesson 101.

"Well, you'd better remember soon, or else my employers will be very mad at you." He said, getting up, and locking the door behind him.

"Great." I muttered, leaning against the wall. "There's gotta be a way out of here." I said, after a long silence. I tugged at my ropes once more, and the snapped. Little education for you, Kidnapping Lesson 102 is never kidnap a spy who's been taught to fight since pre-school. I got up, and ran over to the slumped over form of Rueben. I untied her, and picked up her body. It wasn't fair to leave her behind. As I tried to pick the lock, I heard a door somewhere slam open. "MI9! Simon Howard, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Marcus Rowling, Ashley Bolton, Demietra London and Felix Johnson." Never before have I been so glad to hear Stella's voice. The cellar door opened to reveal the form of my father and Tom. I flung myself at my father and he held me. "Shush, It's Ok, we're here to get you out." He whispered, as we left the cellar.

"Wait. Rueben!" I said, trying to turn around to pick her back up.

"Who's Rueben?" Tom asked, looking more at Frank then me. He shrugged, and turned on the cellar light, revealing nothing.

"But, she was just here! I talked to her!" I said, thoroughly confused. My father passed me over to Tom, and headed down. Tom begun running his hands through my hair, as if he was attempting to calm me down. His hand went down to trace my jawline, as he said, "He didn't hurt you, did he?" I shook my head, just glad to be safe in his arms. "Maybe this explains the missing girl." Frank called, ruining our moment. I turned, to see my father stood by a hole in the ground, that had once been covered by a rug. "That's weird. She said her father locked her down here, why would she disappear?"

"Unless she wasn't really who she said she was..." Frank called, holding up a piece of cloth that looked similar to the one Dan had pulled off the group who had attacked the Grand Master. I hadn't seen what she had been wearing, it had been too dark. I wasn't sure she was really a girl. "Well, let's go and ask him what he knows about the girl in his cellar." Tom said, and I nodded. Howard was being restrained by 2 MI9 agents, and he frowned at me.

"Who was the person in your cellar?" I said, sitting opposite him.

"The child of my employer." Howard eventually replied.

"And who's that?" He stayed silent, so I asked again, "Who is your employer?" He sighed, and looked away, which caused me to snap, "Who is your employer? TELL ME!"

"Well, they weren't stupid enough to tell me their real name. I'll whisper to you what their codename was. I don't trust nerd-boy." He said looking at Tom.

"Leave him alone. Wait, what?" I asked.

"My employer paid me and my team to follow you around. Now, do you want to know what I know, or not?" Sighing, I knelt by him, and he whispered a name in my ear. A Name I recognised. A name of a person that I haven't seen in a while. Since Summer to be exact. I knew who was after me. And it was the person I suspected least. Seeing my surprise he said, "It's always the person you suspect least who betrays you."

**AN: And I'm gonna leave it there! So who do you reckon has been paying him to follow Demi? All will be revealed! Now, once I've resolved this story arc, do you want me to continue the story itself with other original stories and maybe some of the TV episodes? **


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, or anything you may recognise. I just own Demi, Carrie and Jamie.**

I walked into the warehouse, where I had told the person who was paying people to follow me to meet. "Well, Out of all the people to be working for KORPS in all honesty, I never thought it'd be you. You really fooled me, with that act. I was even beginning to doubt my father, and that's all your fault." I turned to face them and said, "Carrie." The blonde woman smirked at me.

"Well done, Demietra. How did you work it out?"

"Going by your surname isn't exactly an alias Carrie. But one thing I don't understand, is why? Why pay people to follow me?" She smirked again.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" She giggled. "I'm amazed that you didn't recognise the handwriting. Demi, I paid those people to follow you, so that if KORPS attacked, they would defend you. I don't want you hurt. I wrote you those notes to warn you. You look so much like your mother you know that? You totally have your father's personality though."

"You knew my mother?" I asked, still confused as to what was going on. She meant me no harm? There's still someone else who's gonna betray me?

"I did. She was my best friend. But when she left your father, we lost contact, I wondered why, and then I learnt that you existed. And 14 years later, you got put in my team, and I realised how similar you and her were." Carrie said, her eyes glazing over as if she was going to cry. I hugged her, as she sobbed on my shoulder. "I'm sorry that I couldn't just tell you the truth in the summer." She said, after she calmed down.

"It's OK. Come on, let's get out of here." I said, getting up and leaving with Carrie.

**7pm, The London Residence.**

I was sat in the kitchen explaining everything to my dad, when the phone rang. "Shall I get it?" I said, getting up. He nodded, and I answered. "Hello?"

"I'm still watching Demietra." A deep voice said, "You'd better watch your back." They then hang up.

"Hello?" Now that was creepy!

"Demi? Who was it?" My father said, looking into the hallway.

"No one." But before going into the kitchen I looked through the window, but upon seeing nothing, I shook my head, and sat down for dinner.

_But little did Demi know, that sat their Shadow Hall, watching through a camera was someone she should not trust at all. "Master? What should be our next plan of action?" Milton, the servant asked. The Master pondered for a while before saying,_

_"Watch her. One day, we'll get revenge on London, and she'll be mine." The Master flicked to the next picture, and ripped it in half. "He doesn't deserve her does he Milton?" Milton dutifully shook his head, as the Master left the room. Milton walked to the screen, and whispered,_

_"You poor girl. If only you knew what you were getting into. He won't be able to protect you always." He then turned the screen off, and walked to the dungeon, where his master was, with the prisoner. Her hair matted, and bruises and dirt covering every inch of her skin. Look at your little girl, all grown up." The Master said, showing her a picture. "If you tell what we want to know, we'll let you go back to her in time for her wedding." The prisoner looked up, her blue eyes clouded with tears. "Over my dead body." The master smirked and knelt down,_

_"Be careful what you wish for, beautiful." He threw the photo down and left, and Milton recognised it. So that's where her mother had been for 14 years..._

**AN: So, did you suspect that? Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: Questions

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi, Carrie and Jamie. So, do you want me to continue writing this? Are you enjoying reading it? Because if you are, then I will definitely continue writing, with some missions of my own and some off the TV Show. Let me know!**

Since I found out about Carrie's story, I had been thinking. Why had my mother left? Was it my fault? I spent most of my time in HQ, trying to find any trace of her, but it's hard, when I don't know her name. My father was worried about me, and was constantly trying to make me go outside and hang out with Tom or Jamie. I was losing sleep, unable to focus, so Stella had put me in surveillance of missions until I, 'Sorted myself out', like that's going to happen. So many times, I'd wanted to just give up and get back on field work, but as my Dad once said," You're a London, and we don't give up easily". That was the only good piece of advice my father had ever given me. It had been a week, and I still this horrible feeling that I was being watched. But surely Carrie would have stopped making people follow me now right? And that's why I'm here at Carrie's house. I need answers. Carrie appeared in the doorway, and upon seeing my face, smiled. "Hi Demi. What's wrong?"

"I need help. I need to know everything about my mum." I said seriously.

"Sure. Come in. Jamie's out at a friend's, so we're OK on that front." Carrie replied, and gestured for me to come in. We went into her living room, and Carrie pulled out some photo albums. She handed me a photograph of a woman who, true to Carrie's word, looked a lot like me. She had long dark hair, and light blue eyes. "Wow. She's pretty." Carrie nodded, and said, "Keep it." She gestured to the photo. "Now, her name was Amy. Amy Hudgens, and if my maths is correct, she'll be 36 this year. She worked in a shop when she met your father, but they weren't in a relationship for long."

"Why not?" I asked, looking up from my photograph.

"There was another girl in our year who liked him, and she broke up with him so they could be together. And then she found out about you, and that's the last I know." Carrie said, looking away. "What is it?" I whispered.

"Someone's upstairs. Come on, we need to go." I've never seen Carrie so scared. I nodded, and put the picture in my pocket. We went to sneak out when 2 figures in black came between us and the door. Right, think Demi, what would Zoe do? Or Dan? They'd fight them, wouldn't they? Right. I entered my fighting pose, and brought my leg up to hit one in the face, sending them flying across the kitchen. I turned to the other one, and went to attack, when someone's arm send him through the back door. I turned to see Carrie clutching her arm. "Never doing that again." She said, and then she laughed at my face. "What? You think just because I don't go on missions doesn't mean I can't fight?"

"That was awesome. Remind me to never get on your bad side." Carrie nodded, and said,

"We'd better get out of here before more of them arrive." I followed her out of the front door, and into her car. "Right, I'm taking you back to your team. KORPS are still after you." She said, as she drove off, leaving her house behind.

"Carrie, tell me, who is it who's making KORPS go after me?" I said, still trying calm down.

"I don't know. But it's someone who's close to you, that's all I know. My cover was blown in KORPS before I could find out who." She stopped the car at MI High HQ, and got out. Tom was stood with Frank on the pavement. "Carrie, would you care to tell me what's going on?" My father said.

"Not particularly. I'm sure Demi will explain everything, but I need you to promise me something. Look after her. If something happens to her, I will ruin you." Carrie said, her tone now darkened. "She's not Amy Carrie, you need to accept that she's gone. Demi can handle herself." My father said.

"Don't you think I know that? This girl is all I have left of my best friend! I never did like you London!" Carrie said, now shouting.

"Guys please stop yelling!" I said, standing between them.

"Fine. Demi, if you need anything, come to me." Carrie said, before hugging me. "Bye Tom." She finished, and returned to her car. I waved at her as she drove off. I'd never seen her like that, she'd always been calm and in control. "Demi? Are you OK?" Tom said, speaking up for the first time in this conversation. I nodded, but I was far from fine. I was so unbelievably confused. Someone's still after me? Who? What if Carrie had been lying all along? What if she was the KORPS agent? Or if there wasn't a KORPS agent at all? I had so many questions. Too Many.

**AN: And I'm gonna end it there! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	16. Chapter 16: Plans

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi. I promise you that something exciting will be happening in chapter 20, and that at least one of my characters will not make it through to see chapter 21. You can start your betting now on who it is. **

**2 days later, unknown location.**

_Milton was on edge today. Not to say that he wasn't always, having been working for the master for 15 years. But, there was something that said today was not going to be a good day. The master had called him into the Shadow Chamber, at lunch time, which was where he was heading now. "Ahh, Milton. Nice of you to join us." The master said. Oh, he had a visitor did he? Milton couldn't see their face, but he recognised the voice. "She fell for it, the stupid girl. Don't you worry master, soon you'll have her here. That stupid father of hers can't protect her, nor can her little friends." The guest said, as they they both laughed._

_"Milton, you've been watching her. How can we get to her?" The guest said, pulling up his face so he was looking directly at her cold eyes._

_"She seems very protective of her teammates. Maybe you should target the weakest one." Why did he say that? The girl was just a child! She didn't deserve to be stalked, attacked or targeted. "Excellent idea!" The master said, "That's the tech one isn't it? What's his name? Toby? Tim?"_

_"It's Tom, master." He didn't stand a chance. _

_"That's it! Milton, get the guards! Bring him to me!" Milton nodded, and left. He didn't want to but he had to sent the guards off. Maybe, there was a way to warn the girl. But why would she trust him? Then it occurred to him, they had the mother! Entering the dungeon, he arrived at her cell. He knelt down next to her, and said, "Tell me about your daughter." She looked up._

_"What? I haven't seen her for 14 years. And why should I tell you?" Milton sighed._

_"I'm trying to help her! Do you want her to end up here, locked up like you?" She shook her head._

_"What do you want to know?" She said, quietly._

_"Tell me everything you know. I want her to trust me, so I can warn her about the threat to her boyfriend, or whatever he is." She smiled,_

_"She has a boyfriend? What's he like?"_

_"I don't know him, but he seems nice. Very good with technology. His name's Tom." She smiled,_

_"Sounds like her father. Anyway, I'll tell you what I know..."_

_After listening to her tale come to a close, Milton got up. "Thank you Amy. I promise that I'll try my hardest to keep her out of danger." She smiled._

_"Thank you Milton." Milton smiled back, before leaving as the dungeon doors locked. He had promised to keep her safe, and Milton was the kind of man who kept his promises, whatever the price._

**At St Hearts School.**

I was sat back at school, listening to McNab talk about poetry when the receptionist knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have someone on the line for Demi London? They said it was important." Confused, I got up and left the room. She handed me the phone and I answered,

"Hello?"  
"Is this Demi London?"  
"Yes. Who's this?"  
"My identity does not matter Miss London. I am calling to warn you about the threat on your life."  
"What? What threat?"  
"KORPS are still after you. But this time it's not just you they're after, it's your boyfriend."  
"He is not my boyfriend! But why are KORPS after Tom?"  
"To get to you. Look, I have to go. I'm sorry."  
"What? Hello? Hello?" But all that met me was the dialling tone. Sighing I hung up. Guess I wasn't as safe as I thought.

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! So, I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17: Bargain

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi.**

**At MI High HQ**

"Demi, we're being targeted. Please don't tell me you're doing English Homework?" Tom said, having now stopped pacing.

"You know what I'm beginning to wish I hadn't told you now." I said, looking up from my book. "Look, as long as MI9 are involved, they're not going to let us get kidnapped." Tom sighed,

"I wish I had your faith in MI9." He sat down opposite me and said, "Surely you must be sick of this by now? Being stalked?"

"I'll tell you something, it loses it's charm pretty quickly." Tom smiled for the first time since I told him about the phone call. Zoe came over with Dan and sat next to us. "Stella said you two are being sent to an MI9 safe house, that true?" Dan asked, looking more at Tom than me.

"Yup. I..." I was interrupted by an incoming video call on the screen. "Who's calling now? Don't they know I'm being stalked? I do not have time to chat about someone's cat being stuck up a tree!" I had actually seriously got this call when I had to answer the phones. Someone thought that a cat stuck up a tree was a matter for MI9! I answered, "Hello."

"Is this Demi?" The same voice from the phone asked.

"Yes. Is this the person I spoke to earlier?" I replied.

"It is. My master is escalating his plans because he know someone told you. I know you have no reason to trust me, so I'm handing you over to someone who you should remember." The camera was passed over to a woman, who I recognised.

"Mum?" The woman smiled at me, and said,

"Hello Demi. It's me. God, you grew up." I smiled back, and felt tears gather in my eyes. Don't cry Demi, not in front of the team! "So, which one's Tom?" She continued, and Tom stepped into sight of camera. "That's me. Hello." My mother smiled at him.

"Hello. Sorry we have to meet this way. Wow, Demi's a lucky girl." I faintly turned red and said,

"He's not my boyfriend Mum. Just my friend. My best friend."

"Yeah, that's what they always say. What about the two at the back, are they together?" She said, looking at Dan and Zoe.

"No. But they should be." I whispered, everyone had seen the way they look at each other, they just aren't brave enough to ask each other out. "Look, whoever I was just talking to, I trust you. Do you know what your master is going to do?"

"Yes. He's going to offer you a bargain. If you give yourself up, your mother and friend get away unharmed."

"And if I don't?"

"Then at noon tomorrow, he's going to throw your mother into the Thames."

"Do you know what he can do with that bargain? He can forget it! I'm not letting you get hurt again Dem." Tom interrupted.

"Well, you can tell him my answer. Where does he want to meet?" I said, as my team looked at me like I'd gone insane.

"You are joking aren't you?" Zoe said.

"Demi, I've only just found you, I'm not losing you again to this psycho!" My Mother said.

"Dems don't be stupid." Dan said, while Tom just stayed silent.

"I'm serious. Tell your master, It's On."

**AN: And that's the end of number 17! Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18: Remembering

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie. In this chapter, we learn a little more about Jamie and Harry, so I hope you enjoy!**

**2 Days Later, St Heart's School: Jamie's POV **

I hadn't seen Demi for 2 days. All of her friends were acting as if nothing was wrong, but I could just tell. That's why I called my Mom. She knows what to do in situations like this. She seemed horrified that Demi was AWOL, and hung up. Well, thanks for your help! And then I turned to someone else who I could rely on in a crisis, Harry. Harry had joined the school 7 months ago, and to be honest no one knew much about him now. Just that his mother had died, and that his father lived in some mansion with servants. I'd met one of them when I'd called up there when Harry first arrived. He was a creepy thing, his eyes seemed to follow you wherever you went. Anyway, I found Harry in the library, reading some book on poetry. "Hey. How would you like to do me a favour?" Harry looked up, curiosity in his eyes. Now, I just had to hope he agreed to help.

**Meanwhile, at an unknown location: Demi's POV.**

I was dragged by the guards to some room that was ridiculously dark room. Why had I been so stupid? I had gone to the rendezvous point, alone, and had been ambushed by this thugs guards and travelled by van to the middle of nowhere! "Ahh, nice of you to finally join us Demietra!"

"Now, you see, I'm slightly at an disadvantage here, you know my name, but I have no idea who the hell you are." I said, trying to remain calm.

A man stepped out into the shadows, and stepped over to me. "Are you OK?" He whispered, and I recognised his voice! He was the guy who had warned me about his plan. I nodded, "I'm fine." He smiled, and said,

"I'm just sorry we had to meet in these circumstances. I'm Milton. And I'm gonna get you out of here." I nodded and smiled back.

"Thanks." I sighed and spoke louder, "Aren't you gonna tell me what you want with me? Cause I have no clue!" A figure in the shadows laughed, and said, "Oh, it isn't me who wants you Demietra. It's my child. They've been watching you, and have become very interested in you. Oh, and you'd better know that I have no plans to let your mother go any time soon." Now that annoyed me.

"You made a deal! Now hand her over!" I yelled, trying to escape my restraints.

"Demietra, do I look like the kind of man who keeps my promises? Milton! Lock her in the cell with her mother." The 'master' said. Milton grabbed my shoulders, and began to pull me, before putting me in a cell. "I'm sorry Demi." Milton said, as he locked the door.

"It's not your fault. I was stupid enough to fall for it." I said, as I sat down. "Well, this is a very nice cell." A cough caused me to look to the corner. A woman was slumped over, dark hair covering her face. "Mum? Is that you?" I whispered, creeping closer. The woman looked up, and I recognised her. My mother.

"Demi? You stupid girl, what are you doing here?" She said, her voice hoarse.

"I'm here to get you out! Milton's going to help us." She scoffed.

"Milton's been trying to do that for 10 years Demi. You're stuck here." Ooh, she's Miss Positivity isn't she?

"He'll help us. We're going to get out. If not Dad will get us, and Tom. Not even every army in the world will stop them to coming to save us."

"Sure if you say so Demi."

After about what felt like a hour's silence, I was seriously thinking that I was going to die here. My goodbyes replayed in my head. How I'd told Zoe to go for it with Dan, How I'd hugged Jamie and told her never to change, and it had been so unbelievably hard to say goodbye to Tom. I felt tears gather. What if that was it? I'd never hang out with Zoe and Jamie again? Or never be partners with Dan in English again, when we just used to mess around? Or, never play Ocarina of Time with Tom again, or feel so safe in his arms. If you think this is my love confession, it isn't, OK? Sighing for the 100th time in a hour, I sat up and said, "Right, I've had enough! We're escaping now. I've had enough of lying around."

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Hope you enjoyed! **


	19. Chapter 19: Escape

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie. **

"Demi this is pointless, you've been attempting to pick that lock for hours, just give up already!" My mother sighed.

"I won't give up until we are out of here!" I said. Believe me, I so badly wanted to give up. but my Dad's advice kept ringing through my head. 'You are a London, and we don't give up.' Right, one more try. Remember your training Demi! After minutes of fumbling around, I heard a click, and I found I could push the door open. "Yes!" I joyfully cried, before mentally shushing myself.

"Demi, come here." I turned and knelt by my mother. "Don't take me with you. I'll slow you down. Don't argue, just listen. I'll get out on my own one day when I'm better, and I'll find you. I promise." Reluctantly, I nodded. If she was anything like me, once she made her mind up, no-one could change it. "I love you."

"I love you too." I murmured as I walked out the door, and ran down the corridor. Surprisingly I didn't come face to face with any security until I was safely around at least 7 corners. Once they spotted me, I entered my fighting pose. But before I could attack, someone attacked them from behind. Now that surprised me. When they dropped to the floor, revealing that it was Milton who had knocked them out. Seeing my shock, he shrugged and said, "What? Didn't think I knew how to defend myself?". I shook my head, as he continued. "Look, if you're going to escape take me with you. I've already called for a car." I sighed, and said, "Fine. I suppose I owe you for taking out those guards." Milton smiled.  
"Thanks. Now come on, this way!" I followed him into a passageway behind him. We're were going to escape, and I was going to get home to my family and friends.

**Back at St Hearts.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jai?" Harry asked.

"Do you have any other bright ideas to find Demi?" Jamie argued, as she stopped fiddling with the lock on the janitor's closet.

"No, I'm just wondering why we're breaking into the janitor's closet? She's not going to hiding in there is she?" Harry said.

"Look, just shut up. You're meant to be on watch!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah cause Frank's a total ninja with a broom. We need to keep a close eye on him!" He said jokingly. Despite what he said, he really was worried about Demi. Although he and everyone knew that Demi could more than handle herself, she had a quality about her that made you want to protect her. "Look, we only have 5 minutes left of break. Frank will back anytime soon, we need to go!" Harry said, looking at his watch. Jamie sighed, and said,

"Fine. But we'll be back door! Mark my words!" Jamie said, threatening the inanimate object, before walking off. "Come on Stokes!" She called to Harry.

"What did I say about calling me by last name?" Harry asked, as they walked off to go to class. However, they didn't see the person from the shadows who had been watching them this entire time.

**AN: And I'm going to leave it here! Next chapter, at least one character will die. Thanks for reading! I apologise for it being short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	20. Chapter 20: Gone

**AN: So as usual I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi, Jamie and Harry. So based off your reviews you all seem to think that Harry is the KORPS agent. Why is that? Anyway, as I said at least one of my characters are going to die. I hope you don't disagree with who I chose to kill off. Enjoy!**

So, Milton' s car that he had told me about was being driven by Carrie, and the two of them had spent the whole of the journey sat in silence. "Demi, are you OK?" Carrie eventually asked. I nodded, although I was far from fine. "That's good. Jamie and Harry have gone all 'Sherlock Holmes' trying to find you. In fact, we've all been worried about you. Thank you for looking after her Milton." Carrie said as she pulled into her driveway. Milton smiled,

"It's OK, I promised to keep her safe, and I always keep my promises." Milton said, as we entered Carrie's house.

"Right, can you take me back to my Dad now Carrie?" I asked. Carrie looked upset,

"But Jamie and Harry will be back soon, don't you want to see them?" I nodded, and sat down on the sofa. Minutes later, Jamie burst in, yelling,

"MOM! We think we know where Demi is!" And then she entered the living room and saw me sat there looking up at her. "Oh my God, Dems you're safe!" She cried as she flung her arms around me. Harry ran in, and saw that as Jamie had said, I was Ok. "Hi Jai, hello Harry. See I'm OK!" Harry smiled and hugged me , which is when I got up. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my Dad and explain what happened. I'll see you tomorrow at school guys." As I got up, Jamie noticed Milton stood in the corner. "Mom, who is this guy?" Carrie sighed, and said, "I think I need to explain something's to you. Come here, you too Harry. Demi, can you give us a moment?" I nodded and began to walk towards the front door not wanting to get involved, when I heard a quiet ticking noise. I began to turn when I heard a loud bang and was sent flying backwards, before being knocked out. When I eventually woke up my body was covered with parts of furniture and bricks from the wall. Lying next to me was the unconscious form of Jamie. I tried to reach out and grab her, but found my arms crushed by rubble. I returned to looking up, and then I noticed. The ceiling beam was about to collapse and crush us all.

After much struggling, I managed to pull my arms and legs out. Admittedly, they were quite badly scratched, but that didn't matter now. Climbing over rubble, I made it to Jamie. "C'mon Jai, you need to wake up." I muttered as if my voice might cause the beam to fall down. As I thought that, the beam slightly shifted, causing more dust to fall on me. Right, I'll come back to Jai. I climbed over more rubble, which is where I discover Harry. Thankfully he was already awake. He looked up at me and said, "Are you OK Dems? What about Jamie?" I shook my head and dragged him to where Jamie lay. "Right, I'll get her out, you try and find Carrie." Harry said kneeling down to brush the rubble off her. As I cautiously moved to the other side of the room, the beam moved again, causing it to be far closer to my head then I wanted. "Demi, there's no point! Get out of there!" He yelled as he climbed out of what remained of the window. Harry didn't even have time to turn around before the house collapsed taking the people inside with it...

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! It took me quite a while to decide who I wanted to get rid of, and how. Hope you enjoyed reading it anyway!**


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbye

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi, Harry and Jamie.**

**Jamie's POV:**

I woke up in a garden. My garden. What the hell is going on? It'd been light before, and now it was dark? Had I fallen asleep? I looked around. Oh my god, what happened to my house? Harry was sat next to me, slowly falling asleep, his jacket nestling on my shoulders. Getting up, I stumbled out the garden to the front. People were gathered around, as firemen pulled a body out of my house. What was going on? "Jamie?" A voice quietly said. I turned to see Frank, his eyes red, and his voice hoarse. "Frank? What happened?" He sighed, and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Someone caused an explosion in your house. Harry got you out just in time, but Demi may not be so lucky." He trailed off. What was he saying? Demi couldn't be dead. I shook my head, and looked back at the house. Or what remained of it. "God. What about my..." He shook his head.

"They just pulled out her body. She didn't make it. I'm sorry Jamie." I broke down, and was grabbed by someone behind me. Harry.

"Shush, it'll be OK." He repeated over and over, as I sobbed into his shoulder. My breakdown was interrupted by a call of,

"Hey! We've got a live one! Pulse low, but still alive! Help me!" Harry looked up, and put me down.

"I'll be back OK? Stay here." He then went to help the firemen dig out whoever it was. It would probably be that man. Who was he? I had so many questions. Why? Who? My head hurt with all the questions. I looked as the body was pulled from the wreckage, it was too dark to make out who, just that they had long hair. Harry returned to my side, and said, "They found her. It's Demi. She's still alive." I sighed. Thank God. I didn't want to lose nearly everything in just one night. Demi was put in the ambulance, which sped away into the night. "Excuse me?" A timid voice said. I looked up, and saw a woman stood there. "Can you tell me what happened here?" Harry nodded,

"The house exploded. They just pulled out one of the three survivors." The woman tensed up.

"There were 3 survivors?" Harry nodded.

"Yup. Us two, and our friend, Demi, she's gone to hospital." The woman nodded.

"Thank you. Can you give Demi a message?" Harry nodded, "Tell her Amy's free." She then walked off. She reminded me of someone. I couldn't quite place who though. Harry picked me up, "C'mon, we'd better get to the hospital. When she wakes up, Demi's got some serious explaining to do." We then began to long walk to the hospital.

**2 months later: Demi's POV**

"Don't you wanna find out who nearly killed you Dems?" Jamie asked, moving her head off Harry's shoulder. Since the explosion, they'd be ridiculously close. Thanks to my little prep talk, Harry had been brave enough to ask her out. Unfortunately it hadn't worked on Dan. He and Zoe were still 'Just Friends'. But it's only a matter of time. "I do, but it's going to have to go on the back burner for a while." I said, seeing my pencil light up. "I have other things to do. Later guys!" I said, pushing myself off the bench. I still felt like I was being watched, but maybe that'd never go. And while I thought it was the end, this was just the beginning of a whole set of events.

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Next time I'll be getting back to the episodes, and focussing less on my storyline. Hope you enjoyed! **


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome to Boldovia!

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi, Harry and Jamie. And like I said, I'm now getting back to the events of the TV show, and if you could tell by the title, this is episode 5. Enjoy!**

I was sat in some hall, watching a video of two people singing about cheese. Wow, how exciting. Sighing, I put my head in my hands, as Jamie whispered, "Dems? Why are they singing about cheese?" I looked up and shrugged.

"Jai, I have no idea." The tour guide shushed us, causing Jamie to say,

"She's scary. And you won't often hear me say this, but I am actually terrified." I rolled my eyes, as the video ended, and the tour guide introduced herself.

"Welcome to Boldovia, I will be your tour guide, Olga Backovabus."

"She even looks like one." Tom commented, making me giggle. Jamie looked confused, but before I could explain, Olga interrupted,

"No running, No chewing gum, and no _talking_!" She said, looking at me and Jamie.

"Ok, I share your fear Jai." I whispered as we got up.

"She's like a female McNab." Aneisha said. I nodded, and laughed,

"McNab seems speechless!" We headed into a room that smelt horrible, like cheese.

"Is cheese following me today or something?" Jamie muttered, as I looked a series of butterflies on the wall.

"Decoration?" I asked the tour guide. She shook her head,

"The butterfly movement. They claim to be freedom fighters, but they're really just puppets of foreign imperialists seeking to overthrow our beloved government." OK... I nodded, and walked off with Jamie.

"Are you missing him?" I asked, talking about Harry. He hadn't been able to come due to 'personal problems'. I just reckon it's because he's scared of planes myself. He'd been Jamie's rock since Carrie died. Jamie shrugged, "Of course. But I can call him, can't I?" I nodded, as we arrived in the final room of the factory. The packing room. I will never get the smell of cheese out of my clothes, will I? "What's that smell?" Roly asked, scrunching his nose up.

"Your socks?" Tom joked. I rolled my eyes, as Olga explained,

"It's cheese. The National food of Boldovia. We would like each of you to have a momento of your visit here today. Like your Blackpool rock, our Boldovian Cheese Rock has writing running through it." A tray of cheeses were then given out, by Stella? What's she doing here? Oh, are we here for a mission? I looked at my piece of cheese and discovered a message. 'rendezvous at 905 Splakstrasse'. Sounds fun. It appears my teammates have the same note. I guess it's Mission on.

**AN: And I'm gonna leave it there! Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Chapter 23: Our Mission

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi, Harry and Jamie. **

We were at our rendezvous point, stood waiting with Stella. My dad eventually walked in late, laughing with the man off that awful video about cheese. "Now, Frank, which one is Demietra? I haven't seen her since she was a child!" The cheese man said. What, he knew me? Well that's awkward.

"That'd be me. Sorry, my memory's really bad, who are you?" He looked offended that I had forgotten him.

"Demi, this is Janus. He's an old friend of mine, you met when you were 2." I nodded and smiled.

"She looks so much like her mother." Janus said, causing my smile to drop. He noticed. "Oh, have I said something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No, it's fine." I said, as Stella interrupted.

"Hello Janus." Well, she looked happy to see him.

"Stella! Look at you! You haven't changed a bit!" Janus said, walking up to her and kissing her cheeks.

"Neither have you. Now if you don't mind we're on a tight schedule." Stella said coldly. Wow, she really didn't like this guy.

"Yes sir!" Janus said, saluting her.

"Incredibly, Janus is an MI9 informant." Stella said. Really? "It's because of him we're here." She continued.

"I recently discovered that SNARL, the Boldovian secret service, have developed a device. Code name the Aardvark." My dad brought an image up on the screen and Janus continued, "It does to computers what it's namesake does to termite mounds. It breaks in, and sucks out all of the information in the blink of an eye!" Oh really, how fascinating. If you can't tell, I'm not really interested, there's something odd about this guy.

"At the same time, it infects the machine with a virus, that wipes on the network." My father added.

"If a SNARL agent plugs the aardvark into a computer wired up to the MI9 network..." Stella trailed off,

"The Boldovians would have the location of every spy base in the world." Dan finished.

"The identity of every agent." Aneisha added.

"Records of every mission." Zoe said.

"Not to mention the blueprints for all our gadgets." Tom said.

"Now that'd be bad. Very bad, so let me guess you want us to steal this thing, yeah?" I asked. Janus nodded.

"If SNARL uses the Aardvark against us, that will destroy MI9." Stella said.

"Then we'd better use it against them first." Dan said. "Where's the Aardvark now?"

"It's in a high security vault." Janus said, as my dad brought up a map on the screen. "In the middle of SNARL HQ. There are cameras with motion and heat detectors all along this corridor. And when you get to the door, it's made of 600 mm of reinforced steel."

"You know, one of these days, you're gonna have to start making it hard for us." Tom joked, causing me and Neish to smile.

"This is no laughing matter." Stella said, down to earth as usual.

"So how do we get in?" Zoe asked.

"Through this ventilation shaft." Frank said, pointing it out on the map.

"What would spies do without them?" Dan asked.

"A SNARL Agent is designated to pick up the Aardvark at 1800 hours this evening." Well thanks for the notice! Could he not have told us before? When we had more time? "An attack on MI9 is imminent." Janus dramatically finished.

"Your mission is to steal the aardvark, before the Boldovians can launch an attack. The lives of hundreds of agents and the country depend on it." Stella said.

"OK, let's do this." Dan said. Janus nodded, and then he and my father high-fived as Stella sighed. I rolled my eyes, and walked out.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24: Game On

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi, Harry and Jamie. **

When we got back to the hotel, we were told to go and get ready for the reception that Mr Flatley had been preparing for for weeks. He had signed me up to sing, and I was absolutely terrified about it. Jamie was ready in moments, and looked at me in my dress and sighed. "Do you want help Dems?" I nodded, and she picked up her hairbrush. "This is going to take a while...

**20 minutes later.**

I was all ready to go, after much assistance from Jamie. Seriously, it had taken about 15 minutes to sort my hair out! Jamie re-entered the room, smiling, "Ready to go Dems?" I nodded and followed her out the door. Nearly the entire class were waiting for us in the entrance hall of our hotel, all suited up. Almost immediately, I wanted to turn around and go and hide in my room. Everyone looked at least 3 times more attractive than I did. As if it was an impulse, I began to pull at my dress, as if that'd make it any better. "Sod this, I'm going back to my room." I whispered to Jamie, as I went to turn around. "Oh no you don't! C'mon, you look fine." Jamie whispered back and I raised an eyebrow. Looking down, I saw Dan notice me and whisper something to Tom, who looked up at me and smiled after hitting Dan lightly on the arm. I smiled back, and walked over to the four of them. Zoe handed me an earpiece, and I slid it into my ear in time to hear my father say, "Are you all ready?" We all replied, and Stella said, "If something goes wrong, you're on your own. Good luck agents." I nodded, and looked up as Mr McNab called,

"Come on Students, let's go or else we'll be late." Jamie rolled her eyes and muttered,  
"Yeah for your non-existant date with your 'girlfriend'." I laughed quietly, as it turned out McNab had better hearing than we'd hoped.  
"You'd better stay silent young lady!" He said, looking at Jamie. She raised her hands in mock surrender and we began the short walk to the where our gala was going to be held. I kept at the back with Tom and Dan. Zoe turned and handed something to Dan, which caused him to smirk and speed up so he was walking with Zoe. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, before Tom's voice made me turn to face him. "Hi Demi." I smiled at him and replied, "Hello Tom." He smiled back and muttered quietly so that only I could hear,  
"You look very pretty in that dress. It suits you." I felt my cheeks begin to heat up, and I clutched my cheeks afraid to let anyone see I was blushing. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I whispered.  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask you actually. I mean, I..." But Tom didn't get to ask his question as my dad interrupted over our earpieces, causing him to sigh loudly. "You'll be attending a reception at the Ministry of Culture. Unbeknownst to the staff at the ministry, It houses the entrance to the headquarters of the Boldovian Secret Service. It is literally a front for SNARL." I looked to our left to see a huge building, which I guessed was the ministry. Didn't look like it home to SNARL, as it was just a plain brick building, but I guess that was just the point. The class entered and we were informed that we were going to be scanned for weapons, or anything metallic. One by one we went through a scanner and were searched with a rod, and if it went off, we had to show security what it was we had. I was one of the first through, and of course it beeped. I went off to the side and handed the guard my phone and locket. After not discovering any drugs or bombs, he handed them back to me and I headed into the hall to wait for my team. Whilst waiting, I opened my locket and looked at my mother's photograph. I often wondered what happened to her. Would she be proud of me for going into spying? Or would she hate it and want to protect me? Or would she not care? "Who's that?" A calm voice said, causing me to leave my thinking. Tom and Aneisha were stood staring at the photograph in my locket.  
"No one important. C'mon, let's go and kick some butt." I said, clasping my locket shut. Aneisha brightened up and walked over to the centre of the room to wait for Dan and Zoe. Tom however seemed doubtful but walked over the middle of the room with me regardless. Two minutes later, Dan and Zoe walked over. Before we could get into serious discussion about the mission, Melissa came over. "Dan, Zoe, you're on at 6."  
"You'll be in trouble if you're late." Tom said, and I smiled, before Melissa continued,  
"Tom and Demi, you're on 10 minutes after that." Then she walked off clutching her clipboard, presumably to ruin someone else's evening. Oh god. I had hoped she'd forget about that. "Dems?"  
"Earth calling Demietra!" I turned around to face Aneisha and Tom and said,  
"What?"  
"Are You Ok? You've got pale." I nodded and looked down to see Tom had been clutching my hand, apparently, nearly this whole time. As Dan followed my gaze, he smirked at Zoe, and then at Tom, who turned bright red and let go. We were then joined by Janus, who seemed as on edge as ever. "Alright Janus, how's it going?" Tom asked, as Janus frowned,  
"Not good. I've just been informed by my mole that Olga Backovabus is the SNARL agent."  
"Now there's a surprise." I remarked, causing Dan to laugh.  
"I knew there was something fishy about her." Tom commented, causing Aneisha to look at him with confusion.  
"We just have to be extra careful." Dan calmly said.  
"Go to the library, look for this book." Janus said, handing a piece of blue paper to Dan and Zoe. "Inside is a hand scanner, which will open a secret doorway to SNARL."  
"And how do we operate the hand scanner?" Zoe asked.  
"Leave that to me." Janus commented before going off, shaking hands with Olga, and then returned to us, taking off a glove and handing it to Zoe.  
"Bio-metricular vacimilar? Good idea Janus. When you put the glove on the scanner, it'll think you are Olga." Tom said, no longer smiling.  
"Zoe and I will go in as planned, Neish, you keep our tour guide occupied, Dems, you make sure that the comms between the 7 of us stay working and keep an eye on surveillance. Tom, tactical backup, You're the eyes and ears of this op." Dan said.  
"And the brains!" Tom said, causing me to smile.  
"Olga's gonna pick up the Aardvark in 45 minutes." Aneisha said.  
"Work is up and running." Tom said, starting the clock.  
"Guess it's game on." I muttered. It was our time to shine.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Chapter 25: Kiss The Girl

**AN: So here we go! I hope you enjoy this! So as usual, I don't own MI High, or anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie. Also, thanks if you constantly comment, I love you for sticking with me on this story, and for always reading it. This is just a short chapter, but I hope you like it.**

"Hey Dems! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jamie said, bounding over as Dan and Zoe went to go and find SNARL HQ.

"Sure." I said, smiling, and walking over to her. "What is it?"

"So, Harry just called me. He said that he was walking past your house, and that the door had been broken. He checked, nothing was stolen, but I thought you'd want to know." I nodded, and said,

"Thanks Jai." She beamed, and walked back over to Melissa. I returned to Tom and he said,

"What did she want?" I bit my lip, and said,

"Someone has apparently broke into my house. But they didn't steal anything. Isn't that a bit weird?" Tom looked worried.

"What if it was KORPS? Who told Jamie?" He frantically asked.

"Calm down. It was Harry." His mood almost immediately turned.

"Oh, him. What was he doing near your house?" I really couldn't understand why Tom didn't like Harry, what had he done?

"He was just walking in the area, saw the door broken and called Jai. Tom, I promise you, I'll be fine. After all, I have you protecting me don't I? Now, what was it you wanted to ask me earlier?" I said, he moved towards me, as if he was afraid of someone hearing.

"I-I-I..." He stuttered out, turning red. He swallowed and tried again. "I-I was wondering if..." He said, as I moved closer so I could actually hear him. As if it was an automatic reaction, his hand moved to my jaw. I looked up into his eyes, and felt myself move my head towards his. "DEMI! Where are you Demi?" Jai's permanently loud voice called. I sighed, and said, "I'm here Jai. No need to shout. I haven't moved from the last time you wanted to talk to me." I muttered. "Aha! Found you! I have Harry on the line, can I borrow her for a second?" She said, looking at Tom. He shrugged, and she dragged me out to phone in the hallway. " As Arnold once said, I will be back!" Jamie called before returning to the hall. I shook my head at her, before picking up the phone.

"Hello, Harry?"

**Jamie's POV**

"Hey, can we talk?" I said, walking over to Tom who was recording the stage through his camera.

"No. I'm busy." He replied.

"Not for me. Now listen, I don't know what kind of games you're playing with Demi, but stop it. That girl has been through enough in the past few months, if you aren't serious about her, back off. Or you'll have to mess with me, which you won't like!" Tom nodded, and I walked off. I then heard him say,

"Sorry about that. Anyway, be careful Zoe." Is he talking to himself? The boy's mental! Good thing I did what I did. Demi'll thank me one day, I'm sure.

**AN: Well, I said it was a short chapter, but I've been wanting to write that for ages. Next chapter we'll be back to the action, I swear! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26: Stressed

**AN: As usual I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi and Jamie.**

As I hung up on Harry, Jamie returned to my side. "Hey, where did you go?" I asked.

"Nowhere important." She said biting her lip, as sure sign she was lying.

"Jai, I know when you're lying. Where did you go? What did you do?" She sighed, and said,

"Don't hate me, OK? Promise me." I nodded, she was acting as if she had caused World War 3 or something! "I told Tom to back off. You'll thank me one day, right?" What?

"Why?" I asked. Why did she feel the need to get involved in everything? It could be really annoying sometimes!

"Dems, I've met many guys like him. They pretend to be interested, and then break you. I don't want you to go through that pain. I was just trying to help." I nodded, and she hugged me. "You'll find someone better one day Dems." What if she was wrong? She then returned to Melissa, as everyone prepared for the show.

"Hey. How are Zoe and Dan doing?" I asked, going back to Tom and Aneisha.

"They're fine. They had a scare a moment ago involving a RAT but..."

"A rat? What is Dan afraid of rodents now?" I said, slightly confused.

"No, a Remote Anti-Intruder Tactical Device , it's a surveillance system. Thought you'd know that." He said coldly. I sighed, and looked towards the stage as Melissa walked up to the microphone. "Welcome everyone. Tonight marks the beginning of an era of friendship between the people of Boldovia and Great Britain. We are pleased to present a selection of the finest music and art from both our countries. And for our first act, please welcome to the stage, Roly." Melissa said, before swapping places with Roly and getting off stage. Roly then began tapping spoons against his legs, was this his act? How amazing. Now that sounded harsh. Never mind. "I'm guessing Zoe's going to have do a recreation of Mission Impossible to get to the Aardvark? You know, descend from a wire?" Tom nodded. "Zoe, be careful." I said into my earpiece. "Dan, don't drop her."

"You know I wouldn't Dems." Dan said, his voice strained. As Roly's act was coming to a slow gradual end, Olga got up, and went to leave the room. Where's she going? We need to keep an eye on her. "Aneisha, can you set up a roadblock for her? If you get my meaning?" I said, watching Olga. Neish nodded, and headed off.

A few minutes later Neish said over comms, "Sorry guys, she's coming your way."

"Right, it's fine, just once you have the Aardvark get the hell out of there." I muttered. Roly had now, thankfully, finished his act and Melissa was up introducing Janus. All eyes were on him, even Tom had put his camera down to watch. There was still something slightly off about Janus. Didn't know what, but there was. "Thank you. This song is dedicated to friends from overseas." Janus said, as he began to strum his guitar and sing.

"Janus is great isn't he?" Tom said, smiling. Wow, I think Tom has an idol.

"He's alright." Aneisha said.

"You don't like him?" Tom asked, as if he was offended that someone didn't like Janus.

"He seems a bit pleased with himself." Aneisha said. At least it's not just me who doesn't like him. "How are the others getting on?" She added looking at the camera.

"Zoe's taking ages." Tom muttered.

"That's funny, I never see you volunteer for the dangerous stuff." Aneisha said.

"Yeah Tom, if you're that worried about how long she's taking we'll tie you up on the ceiling with lasers beneath you, and see how you like it." I added.

"You know what I meant." Tom said.

"Sorry. I'll be glad when she's safe too." Aneisha said. I nodded. Wow, had Jamie really annoyed me that much? Why was I snapping at nearly everything anyone said? I need to calm down. "I'll be back, I just need to calm down." I said, before walking outside. I sighed and mentally counted backwards from ten. When I looked up, I saw someone watching me across the street. As I went to get up, I felt something hit me on my head. "Ow." I said, rubbing my head. It was a note attached to a rock. I unfolded the note, and read it.

_Demi, _

_Get back inside! It's not safe for you to be alone outside._

_M x _

I cautiously looked around before heading back inside. Carrie might have been right. Someone might be watching. It had gone on for too long to be my imagination now, surely?

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! I can reveal that in the next chapter, something big will be revealed about one of Demi's friends. To find out what exactly, you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter, which will probably be up either later tonight or tomorrow! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	27. Chapter 27: Secrets

**AN: As usual I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi and Jamie.**

"You OK? Demi? Demi?" A voice to the left of me said.

"What?" I asked, looking around. I was still slightly on edge, and may have been slightly concussed from the rock. Is this what concussion feels like? Like you're gonna drop any moment? Jamie was stood watching me, but she looked as if she was afraid. Was she scared of me? "Are you OK?" She repeated slowly. I shook my head. "Not really. Aren't you meant to be helping Melissa with the running order for the show?" I said, gesturing towards the hall.

"Yeah, but I saw you leave, and I was worried. Look, I need to tell you something. I haven't exactly been very honest with you." As she went to speak, Tom entered. "Demi, we need you. Come on." I nodded, and said,

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute. Can it wait for a while Jai?" She nodded, and I smiled. I then returned to the hall.

"Dan and Zoe have the Aardvark, we're going do the transfer now." Tom explained, as we walked quickly to the entrance of SNARL HQ. I turned my earpiece back on, in time for Zoe to say, "The glove has malfunctioned." Oh damn. Does that mean they're stuck in SNARL?

"Tom, I need you to reconfigure the panel so the door opens to my touch." Dan said. Tom sighed and said,

"I can give it a go." He then began using his camera/tracker to try and hack into the panel. A series of beeps sounded, and Tom shook his head. "Dan, it's no use, there isn't enough power. You're going to have to do it manually." If that was me, I'd be panicking by now.

"Olga's going to discover the fake Aardvark soon. You need to hurry." Aneisha said. Dan muttered something and then Zoe called,

"Hurry up Dan, they're coming!" Oh god, the guards had found out. The door then slid open and Dan and Zoe burst through.

"Thanks Tom, next time try not to cut it so fine." Dan said.

"It wasn't me. You must've done it." Tom shrugged.

"Guess I'm more techie than I thought." Dan said, smiling. Well, at least they're safe. The 5 of us then plugged the Aardvark into the system, and downloaded the information we needed. Once it had finished, we returned to the hall, where Melissa appeared to be mentally panicking. "There you are! I thought I'd have to put Byron and Jamie on!" She said, gesturing at Dan, Zoe, Tom and myself. Oh, yeah, I'd signed up hadn't I? I felt the blood disappear from my face, and my knees weakened. I hated stage fright. "Demi! Can we talk before you go on?" Jamie said, jogging over.

"Sure. Jai, you haven't murdered someone have you? Why are you so desperate to talk to me?" I joked.

"There's no time for jokes Dem. Look, I know what you are. And you are not safe alone." She whispered. What? "I know you work for MI9. The same goes for Tom, Dan, Zoe and Aneisha. I've known since before my house exploded. But you don't need to worry about me telling anyone. Cause I do as well." She said, handing me an MI9 ID card. "See? My team were brought here on the intelligence that a KORPS informant would soon be arriving at Bleakwood. We originally suspected you, but then we realised that you were on the KORPS target list we received with our intelligence. Carrie was our spymaster, before... she died. We haven't been able to track the KORPS agent, but we have a name. Our agent goes by the name of 'Alex Patterson'. But we have yet to confirm an age group or gender. After Carrie, I've been assigned to protect you. You don't believe me, do you?" She said, recognising the look on my face.

"It's a bit far-fetched Jai." I said, as Melissa called Dan and Zoe up onto the stage.

"Well, how about I tell you that I've seen your mother? My team was part of the operation to free her. I could take you to her if you wanted."

"Do you mean it?" I asked, cautiously. She nodded, and said,

"I promise."

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Now, bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Well, if you were, then you're very clever, or can see the future. I hope you enjoyed, and next chapter, I'll bring this episode to a close, and then begin another one of my own storylines!**


	28. Chapter 28: Friendship and Lies

**AN: As usual I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi and Jamie.**

As Dan and Zoe continued to act out their scene, an alarm went off. Mr Flatley attempted to restore calm, as we all left the room in a huge crowd, desperate to get away from the possible danger. Janus nearly knocked me over as he pushed through. What was he running from? I looked back to see Olga running down the stairs. Oh, she's realised that we have the Aardvark. She's after us. When we made it outside, Janus confirmed my fears, and told us that we had to get out. Easier said than done. Getting away involved getting many strange looks from our class mates as we ran off down the street, not looking back. Of course we ran to Frank and Stella, hoping they could save us. "The mission has been compromised. This is an emergency evacuation!' Stella said, as Dan noticed Jamie.

"What's she doing here?" He asked looking at me.

"Agent Sanders' cover could be blown as a result of this, we need to get her out." Tom seemed amazed.

"You work for MI9?" He asked disbelievingly.

"You'd better believe it. Now, what's going on? I've just been told to look after Demi." Jamie said, turning to Stella.

"No time to explain. All of you get in the van." She said, as we obeyed her. This had never happened before. Our cover wasn't usually blown. Janus joined us in the van, due to his cover as a mole being blown. "We're going to smuggle you all back to the UK. It'll take a few days."

"WHAT? No way, I'm not staying in here for days with these lot. No offence guys." Jamie argued.

"Shut up." I muttered through gritted teeth, as my dad handed me a small white tablet. Is he trying to drug me now, what the hell is going on? "What are they?" I asked Stella.

"Knock out pills. You'll wake up in St Hearts safe and sound." Wow, they're that strong? My father looked at me and said,

"I'll be there. I promise." I sighed, and swallowed the small pill, admittedly with difficulty. I always found it hard to swallow pills without water. I then climbed into the cramped space of the van, and sat down as the door shut. As the van began to move, I felt my eyes begin to flutter shut, and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I eventually woke up in what I recognised as a hallway in St Hearts. Apparently I was one of the last to wake up. Jamie was still lying on the floor, mouth wide open, snoring very loudly. My head hurt like hell. I looked up to see Tom and Zoe watching me. "Want help getting up?" Zoe asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I said, as I shakily stood up, and almost immediately felt my knees collapse. Thankfully Tom caught me, after a gesture from Zoe.

"You sure you're fine?" He joked, and I laughed.

"Yup, just haven't walked in a while you know?" He nodded, as Jamie said,

"Time and place lovebirds. Right, now then, where's Frank?" I rolled my eyes, and was about to reply when I noticed Olga coming around the corner. How the hell did she get here? "She must of followed us from Boldovia." Zoe said, as if she could read my mind.

"Tom, Janus, Demi get out of here, protect the Aardvark at all costs." I nodded, as the three of us left the room, leaving Zoe, Jamie, Dan and Aneisha to fight Olga. We watched as Olga took out the four of them easily, before looking up at us. We then ran off, as I watched constantly for Olga. "We should go to your base." Janus said.

"That'd lead Olga right to it." Tom argued.

"Look, we don't have much time, we need to protect the Aardvark and the best to do that is to go to HQ." I said, stressing out.

Tom sighed and opened the scanner. We then entered HQ, thankfully not changing into our spy outfits. My confusion continued as Janus snatched the Aardvark out of Tom's hands and went over to the computer and plugged it into the network. "Janus, what's going on?" I asked.

"I've gone to a lot of trouble to bring this here." He replied. Well that didn't answer my question.

"I don't understand." Tom said. I share his confusion.

"Is there anyone in there?" Janus sarcastically said, before tapping Tom's forehead. "Who do you think set off the fire alarm back at Boldovia?"

"Olga obviously." Tom replied. And then I realised, it was him wasn't it?

"That is what you are supposed to think." Janus said. "He told me you guys were smart. I wanted the mission aborted." He continued. "It was all part of my plan." And what is that plan exactly?

"What plan?" Tom said, still as confused as I was.

"I work for KORPS." He said, before turning to me and saying, "The Master will be very glad to know you're still alive Demietra." Oh God. "And in a second, I shall have all of MI9's data to go with SNARL's." Tom looked over his shoulder, as Janus was getting annoyed about the computer not working. And then I saw that the computer was a fake. Tom seemed to have realised what was going on, as he said, "Got what you wanted yet?"

"I haven't got anything! Why isn't it working?" Janus yelled, before he hit the computer screen, causing it to break. "It's a fake!"

"I wasn't talking to you." Tom said, before the wall opened to reveal Frank, Stella, My Team, and Olga? "How was I?" Tom smirked. What? "Frank what is this?" Janus asked.

"Olga said you were going to betray us. I didn't believe her. This whole thing was Olga's idea." Seeing my confusion, he said, "We didn't wake Demi or Jamie because we wanted someone with genuine confusion, hoping that'd spur Janus towards telling us the plan." I nodded. I understood.

"It was a great deal of work." Olga said.

"Every detail had to be perfect for the ruse to work."

"You had to believe you really were back at St Hearts." Olga continued.

"If Olga was wrong you wouldn't plug in the Aardvark." Zoe interrupted. "If Olga was right you would."

"Creating a replica of St Hearts was the only way to find out." Tom added. "Without running the risk of you hacking into the real MI9 network."

"Since you woke up, everything has been an illusion, an elaborate trick. You never really left Boldovia." Frank finished. OK, now I knew what happened. Can't believe I fell for Janus' act, I'm meant to detect when people are lying! God I'm thick. "Why Janus?" Frank asked. "We were friends."

"You're the past. KORPS is the future." Janus said.

"Is it really? Well, I don't want to be part of that future then!" Jamie interrupted, laughing at her own joke.

"Your only future is an MI9 prison." Dan said. Aneisha then put a device on his neck, knocking him out.

"He lived up to his namesake. Two faced god." Zoe said with disgust.

"Dad? Are you OK?" I said, seeing the upset in his face. What a stupid question, of course he's not! He nodded, before walking off. I went to go after him when Jamie grabbed my wrist. "Better not Dems. Give him a moment." I nodded, and sighed.

* * *

**Unknown location.**

"Master, we've located the girl." A voice called. The master smirked.

"Excellent. With her in our possession, we can get what we've been looking for for 13 years. Go get her! Bring her to me!"

"Yes, master." The voice whispered before running off. Due to unforeseen circumstances, they'd had to excel the plan. The girl must pay for what she'd done. "Johnson! Bring up video calling! I want to send a message to the girl. A little greeting if you will." A second later, the camera turned on, and the master spoke, concealing his face and voice, naturally. "Hello Demietra. You may know me as Alex Patterson, but you can call me 'the Master'. We know where you are Demietra, and no one, not even your pathetic little friends, can stop you paying for what you did. I'll see you soon. Watch your back." The Master hung up, and laughed. Soon she would belong to him, and if she didn't want to? Then she couldn't belong to anyone.

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Next chapter, Jamie and Demi get closer to discovering the identity of 'The Master'! **


	29. Chapter 29: I See You

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi and Jamie.**

**23rd January 2013, 5:00pm**

_Security systems breached! Security systems breached! Security systems breached!_

Yeah, we get the message! Patterson knelt down beside my body and began to stroke my hair. "I'm sorry about this Demietra. I really am, but orders are orders. Tupper's a lucky guy, you know. But stupid for not telling you how he feels. And now you have to die. Here with me. Bet this wasn't how you wanted die? Well, there's a way out. Come with me, and we can rule KORPS."

"Over my dead body." I spat, before trying to get back on my feet.

"Be careful what you wish for pretty." Patterson's accomplice said as he turned on the webcam. Patterson pulled me to my feet as Stella and Zoe appeared on the screen.

"Demi!" Zoe yelled, as I weakly smiled. "If you've hurt her Patterson, I swear that I'll come and get you!" She said, turning to my guard.

"Whatever, no time for chit-chat. Chief Agent Knight, we have a little ultimatum for you! The release of Dr Steinberg for the release of Demietra London and Jamela Sanders. You have 2 minutes, deal or no deal Knight?" The accomplice asked.

"If I refuse?" Stella asked. Patterson muttered,

"Then we blow ourselves and this school sky high. Tick Tock Agent Knight." Stella sighed, before saying,

"No deal Patterson." My eyes involuntarily widened as a gun was pushed into my temple.

"Are you sure you don't want to re-think that?" Patterson asked. Stella shook her head, as Zoe looked at her as if she'd gone insane.

"Frank and Tom will never forgive you." They say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. That's true. My first mission, and my teammates. From Blane and Daisy, Rose, Oscar and Carrie to Dan, Aneisha, Zoe and Tom. This was it. My name is Demietra Estelle London, I'm 15 years old, and this is the story of how I died.

_**5 Hours Previously...**_

_"Are you being serious Jai?" I asked looking at the map. _

_"Yup. We've been able to narrow down our intel on Patterson, and now we have an idea of what he looks like. Dark hair, and dark eyes. It's not much, but now we can narrow it down. And we have a location! A warehouse just outside of town. Want to come?" I nodded, of course I did! This dude had been stalking me for god knows how long, and now we can finally end it. Jamie smiled. "I expected as much. Now, c'mon."_

We had gone. And fallen into Patterson's trap like fools. Jamie was still at the warehouse, injected with a poison that would kill her, if an antidote didn't reach her soon. Patterson and his accomplice had dragged me into HQ. I'd been beaten up by his accomplice while Patterson looked on, unable to help me. He was too busy shaking over Jamie. And do you know why? Because Patterson had been Harry all along. He'd been playing me and everyone like a fool. "Now, Demietra, give me the crystal." What crystal?

"I don't have any crystals, go away!" I said, kicking out.

"Wow, your father wasn't kidding when he said she was a fiery one was he?" The accomplice said, looking at Harry.

"Shut up. Demi, Carrie gave you a pendant, I need it." He said, before noticing it around my neck. "I'm sorry." He said, before snapping it off.

"Now, we have what we want. Shall we kill the girl and get it over with?" The accomplice said. Harry shut his eyes, and nodded, as the accomplice fired once at my chest, knocking me unconscious, as they left.

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there. Now, I'm thinking next chapter will probably be the last, and it will most probably be an epilogue. But I hoped you enjoyed reading this story anyway. **


	30. Chapter 30: It's Just What We Do

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie.**

_The sirens woke me up. The pain in my chest was horrible. I moved my hand, and noticed I was bleeding. Damn. He shot me! Harry freaking shot me! Why, that little... I looked up at the computer and realised the siren meant the self-destruct had been activated. I forced myself up, applying pressure to my wound. I had to stop the explosion. Wincing, I tried to remember the emergency password. Think! C'mon, ignore the pain, you need to protect the others! This place goes up, so does the school. As I began to type, I saw the blood. Don't faint. Please body, just stay standing for a little while longer. I hit the final key, and the screen turned back to normal, causing the sirens to stop. Thank god, they were giving me a headache. I began to walk towards the lift to get help, when everything began to spin, and I dropped, causing darkness to take over..._

I woke up in a white room, which I eventually recognised as a hospital room. "What happened?" I asked.

"Dems! You're awake!" Jamie said, bounding in.

"Jai? You're OK!" I said, relieved that MI9 had gotten to her in time.

"Course I am. We found you just in time. We haven't been able to track down Patterson. As far as we know, KORPS are under the impression you're dead, and we want to keep it that way." Jamie said. "My teammates are looking for a safe house to take you, your father and mother to. Your team are in the process of packing up your possessions."

"Jamie, I'm not going. No way." I interrupted. Jamie sighed,

"Dems, you nearly died. These people are dangerous. Don't let your feelings overrule the sensible answer."

"The sensible answer would be for me to stay here, with my team, and my friends. By all means put on more bodyguards! Hell, have your whole team follow me if that'll make you feel better. But I'm not going." I argued. Jamie sighed and said into her earpiece,

"Agents Johnson and Smith, London won't be requiring the safe house anymore, return to base. Agent Morgan and Jones, stop packing up the possessions and go back to tracking Patterson." I smiled.

"Thank you Jai." She smiled back.

"It's OK. Now, get some sleep, I'll bring in Tupper the bodyguard to watch you while I go and assist Morgan. Get well soon." She said, getting up and leaving. Tom then took her place. "Hey." He said softly, hugging me.

"Hello. And before you ask, I'm fine. Probably won't ever be able to wear crop tops again, but I'm alive." He smiled.

"That's good. I'm glad you're still with us." I nodded.

"Yeah. Funnily enough so am I. Surviving is pretty key being a spy. It's just what we do."

"Yeah, speaking of that. There's a question I've been meaning to ask. Would you like to..." He trailed off as my dad entered the room. As if he could detect the tension, my dad asked, "Was I interrupting something?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Now, can I go to sleep? Please?" The two nodded, Tom seemed upset at not being to able to ask his question as they both left. I drifted in and out of consciousness, for a few hours until I woke up and discovered a card beside my bed. I picked it up, and was horrified by what was on it.

_I'm sorry it had to be this way. You'll never find me Demietra, but good luck anyway._

_Patterson x_

Oh god. He knows I'm still alive. The game is still going. But this time it'll be different. This time I have a team, that I can trust. It truly is Game On.

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Who knows, one day, Tom might actually be able to ask his question! And now that Demi's alive, I can continue this story. Next chapter, I haven't decided what I'm going to do. It'll either be a re-write of episode 7 of the TV show, or my own storyline. I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	31. Chapter 31: Shut Down?

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie. **

"Demi? I need to tell you something. I think you should know, you remember when I told you about the Molecular Excelarator? The new piece of technology that they're developing?" I nodded. It sounded so awesome! "Well, I've been notified by Stella that once it's plugged into the network, MI High won't be required. We're being transferred." What?

"Please tell me you're joking." I said disbelievingly. I didn't want to move again. I'd had enough of constantly being pushed from pillar to post. My father shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I just figured you'd want to know. Let me tell your teammates myself." I nodded, and left to walk with Jamie and her new 'friend' Olly. He was my new security monitor.

"Hey Dems. You OK?" Jamie asked, seeing the look on my face. I nodded, as we walked in silence. After what felt like forever, we arrived at school, and I wandered off to stand with my team. "Hi Demi. What's up?" Dan asked, seeing my face.

"Nothing." I said, as we began to walk to class. The rest of my team were discussing their weekends, and I felt like I wanted to cry. When we left, I'd really miss these guys. Sure, I hadn't known them too long, but for once I had a sense of belonging in this team. I saw my pencil light up, and I felt a weight on my chest. This was our summons.

Once we entered HQ, my father made us watch the video of the creator of the Molecular Excelarator showing off what it could do. My teammates seemed excited about this piece of equipment, and Aneisha said, "Cool, it'll be like getting a new phone!"

"Not quite." My father said, getting up out of his seat, "The technology will be so advanced, that they'll be controlling everything from MI9 HQ."

"So what happens to us?" Dan asked.

"We get sacked." I said, my voice hoarse.

"Yes. They're disbanding MI High. You will all be sent back to your old schools, and Demi's heading to a base in Edinburgh. You won't see each other again, and I'm out of a job. We're on the scrap heap." My father finished. Wait, what? Why am I going to freaking SCOTLAND? Sighing, I walked off.

"I need some air, I need to think." I explained, as I went up in the lift. I sat down on the steps at the back of school, needing to be alone. I put my head in my hands, and began to sob. MI High was my life. I'd been doing this job for 7 and and a half years, that's half of my life. And now they were sending me to Scotland? I felt someone sit beside me, and hug me. "I heard what happened. Shush, it'll be OK." Jamie whispered, as I cried into her shoulder. "I'm being transferred too. They're sending me to live with my grandparents in Yorkshire. It's horrible I know, but there isn't anything we can do. We just have to get on with it. " I pulled away, nodded and wiped my eyes. "Now, C'mon, we've got English to enjoy." She said, pulling me up. We then walked off, to what may be one of our last lessons at St Hearts.

**AN: And I'm going to end it here! Hope you enjoyed! Now, I'm going to re-write the next 3 episodes, so that's what you have to look forward to! Also, we find out something about Demi's mother, and many Tom/Demi (Whatever their shipping name is!) moments as well as some Zan. **


	32. Chapter 32: My Future

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Jamie.**

I was in class, listening to McNab informing us of an incoming visit of an army general for our career fair. How fun. I don't want another job. I sighed, and somehow managed to keep my eyes open long enough for my pencil to flash. Oh, what now? I sighed, and snuck out of the class with the team. It always amazed me how somehow we'd never been caught sneaking out!

We left the lift and Tom said, "Don't worry Frank, the awesome foursome are back in the house."

"In case you haven't noticed, there's actually five of us!" I replied, as I saw my dad was still packing.

"Let me guess, MI9 have realised their mistake, because of a looming world ending threat." Dan trailed off,

"And they want us to take care of it." Zoe finished.

"Our equipment's useless now. So the only thing you'll be taking out is the recycling." My dad said, handing Dan a bag.

"Oh, you are kidding me, right?" I asked. My father shook his head, and handed me a box full of junk. Struggling, I carried a series of boxes to the skip with Dan and Tom. "Great. One day I'm saving the world, the next I'm the freaking bin-man!" I said, as I emptied out the boxes.

"Come on! We should be enjoying this, being a spy is about being resourceful!" Dan said, in reply to mine and Tom's complaining.

"Yeah but we're not spies anymore are we?" Tom said.

"Until they sack us we are." Dan replied. "Look, some of this stuff is awesome. I should ask Frank if I can keep some for my collection."

"You have a collection?" Tom and I both asked at the same time.

"Yeah. Antique spy stuff!" Dan replied.

"God, and I thought I was nerdy." I said, finishing off emptying the boxes.

"Wonder what this does." Tom said picking up a canister. He pressed a button on the top, and water squirted out, soaking him. I bit my lip to contain my laughter, not wanting to seem cruel. Dan on the other hand burst out laughing, which broke me, resulting in me giggling. Tom smiled, and I knew how much I was going to miss these guys.

**20 Minutes Later.**

We were sat back in class having now finished taking stuff to the skip. Mr Flatley was explaining to us about CV's. To be honest, I wasn't paying attention, I was finding it pretty hard not to gag at how disgusting my clothes smelt. No matter how many times I went into the shower I probably would never get the stench of rubbish out of my hair. I didn't blame Jamie for leaning away from me. "This is pointless. I just want to be a spy. It's all I've ever been." I said, putting my pencil down.

"I don't wanna be anywhere else. And I get the feeling, neither do you." She said, briefly glancing at Tom before looking back at me. I shook my head. I saw my pencil flash, and I turned it off. My father probably just wanted me to do some vacuuming, and I'm no housewife.

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33: What's Going On?

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi and Jamie.**

I was sat in the hallway with Jamie when the new cleaning lady wandered over. "Hello." She said, clearly tired of getting no response.

"Hi." I said smiling. "I'm Demi London, the old janitor's daughter." She smiled back.

"I'm Marjorie. Who's your friend?" She asked gesturing at Jamie who was busy frowning at her phone.

"Her? Oh this is Jai. Jai! Stop being rude, and say hi to the new cleaning lady!" Jamie looked up, and nodded.

"Hi. I'm Jamie Sanders." She said, before returning to her phone. "You know what Dems? I'm going to have to go, I need to talk to Olly about this message. See ya later." I nodded, as she picked up her back and ran off round the corner.

"She's not usually this rude. Anyway, you liking it here at St Hearts?" I asked Marjorie.

"Yes. Well, apart from no one talking to me." She said.

"You eventually get used to that." I said, before spotting Dan quietly talking Zoe, before he hugged her. How cute!

"You don't seem too happy Demi." Marjorie commented. Very observant!

"Yeah, well, I'm not. I'm leaving possibly one of the best friends I could ever have behind." Marjorie smiled.

"Based off the look on your face, I'm guessing you don't mean the girl who was just here. What's his name?" I turned a light shade of pink, before saying,

"I don't know. I don't mean I don't know his name, I mean I don't know if it's him that's making me want to stay here." She put her hand on my shoulder and said,

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You seem like a bright girl." She then continued walking to go and find someone to talk to. I began to walk to my next lesson when my father appeared out of nowhere. "Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for over half an hour! Why aren't you answering?"

"Why, what's the mission? Vacuum broken? Or do you want something taken to the skip?" I asked.

"No. We have a real mission. I'll explain at HQ, the rest of your team are waiting. Come on." He said, and I nodded. This could be one of the last missions we go on.

Once in HQ, my father explained that the inventor of the Molecular Excelarator was being followed by KORPS and had locked himself in a cupboard. I was staying in HQ with Tom while the others had gone to fight off KORPS and save him. "Right, and the next turning, head left. You can hack the doors and make them shut behind the team, right Tom?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded. "Sure. Done." He said, hitting a series of keys. "You're OK to keep going for the next of couple of floors." He said, looking at the map.

"Well done Tom." My father said, and I nodded.

"Yup. Genius as ever." He smiled, and I returned to looking at the map. "Right guys, keep going, and at the next turning go left, then you should enter a hall. Go through the main door, and from there just keep going. Tom, once they've gone through the hall door, you're gonna have to shut it."

"I'm getting tired of running!" Aneisha said, as they entered the hall.

"It'll stop soon." I said, looking at the map. They were pretty close to the boiler room now. Tom began typing and the door shut, leaving Zoe in the room with the KORPS agents.

"Tom! Open the door! She won't stand a chance!" Aneisha yelled.

"OK, Sorry! Sorry!" Tom said, now frantically typing. Please be OK Zoe. After hearing her speak, I sighed in relief as Tom said, "Guys, Sebastian's still in the boiler room. You need to get there now."

"Yes, cause it'd be such a shame if we left him there." I said, as Stella come up on the screen behind me. "Oh hello Stella." I said, before returning to the map.

"Hello Demi. Frank, I have another priority mission for you and your team." What's happened now? "Due to a strange turn of events, that I am still struggling to understand, the acting Prime Minister is now at St Hearts. We've received information of an assassination attempt by the new Shadow Master. The PM is completely unprotected, you have to get there as quickly as you can." She explained. Wait, did I hear that correctly? The Prime Minister is at our school?

"Right. Tom, get the team and Sebastian here as quickly as possible, and then I want you upstairs with me to protect the PM. Demi, you're with me, until they get back." Tom nodded, and I said,

"Awesome!" Seeing the look on my dad's face I said, "Sorry, I'm a bit excited." He nodded, and Tom interrupted,

"Wait, the Prime Minister's here?" Frank nodded, and then the two of us entered the lift. What the hell is going on? Why has today gone from quiet to unbelievably busy? Is this a KORPS plan?

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed!**


	34. Chapter 34: Confusion

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi and Jamie.**

So, it turns out Mr Flatley has been made PM. Yes, you heard that correctly. Mr Flatley is the ruler of this country. Well, I suppose it'd be slightly easier to protect him. We discovered that he was forming a cabinet, which included McNab, Roly and Byron. This country was in such safe hands! "Ah, hello Frank! Hi Demi!" Mr Flatley said. "Hello Mr F." My father said, and I waved.

"Prime Minister, Frank." Mr Flatley corrected. "Would you two care to take a seat?" He said, gesturing at the two chairs at the end. I nodded, and sat down next to Melissa.

After listening to twenty minutes of ridiculous rules brainstorming courtesy of Mr F, my father whispered to me, "Demi, I need you to go and see if your team have got back." I nodded, and said,

"Excuse me, Prime Minister? I have some errands to run, is it OK if I go?" The PM nodded, and I left, heading to HQ.

"Demi! Demi, wait up!" Jamie called, running up to me, Olly trailing behind her, his glasses slipping.

"What Jai? I'm kinda busy!" I said, sighing.

"Olly thinks he knows why Patterson's after you. Oliver! Do your thing!" Olly adjusted his glasses, and said,

"So I researched Patterson's family. Now, Patterson's father's name is Stokes, David Stokes. 'Patterson' was his grandmother's maiden name, he used that thinking we couldn't track him. However, the mother is where things get interesting!"

"Demi! I need you. Come on!" Dan called, appearing from around the corner.

"Get lost Morgan, we're busy!" Jamie said.

"Shut up. Demi, come on, it's to do with the mission." Dan said, and I sighed.

"Fine, I'm coming. You can tell me later Olly." I said, before running to Dan.

"Tom won't be happy to know you're flirting with Jameson." He said, glancing back at Olly.

"Shut it. I was not flirting, and why would Tom care either way? Look, what do you want?"

"Well, when we got back we received a message from Frank telling us to send Sebastian to the cupboard. Well, we've just found that Frank didn't send that message, and Sebastian's gone missing. We're going to HQ to check what's going on. Come on." I nodded, and after five minutes we arrived at HQ, and Dan picked up a grubby blanket. "It's Sebastian's blanket." Dan said, handing it to me.

"He has a blanket? How old is this guy again? Seven months?" I went to get out my communicator when I noticed it had turned into a quill. "What the hell am I meant to do with this? Write a letter of complaint to William Shakespeare?" I asked, seeing Dan's had done the same. We entered the lift, ready to find out what exactly was happening.

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Next chapter will be the finale of episode 7, and then I'll be going on to episode 8. Hope you enjoyed!**


	35. Chapter 35: Old School Style

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi and Jamie.**

Dan and I entered HQ, and I noticed that our outfits had been changed. Dan was wearing a black suit, and I was dressed in a dark blue cat-suit with knee high boots. "Very dashing Mr Bond!" I joked. Dan smiled, and I noticed a cage, which contained a man who I presumed was Sebastian. Since when have we had a cage?

"Why are you in a cage? Look, what's going on?" I asked Sebastian.

"She doesn't know what she's done." He said getting up.

"Who?" Dan asked.

"Jemima Thursday." Who the hell is Jemima Thursday? Dan seemed excited, on the other hand.

"Jemima Thursday's here?" Dan asked breath-taken.

"Who's Jemima Thursday?" I asked, now getting annoyed.

"She reversed the Molecular Accelerator to make all MI9 technology a previous version of itself." Now, that explains the quills and the outfits out of a retro spy movie. Dan wandered over to the typewriter style thing, while I handed Sebastian his blanket. "There you go." I said, before returning to Dan's side. "Does this thing have an on button?" I asked, before a figure out of the shadows said, "There's one inside it." I stood up before recognising the new cleaning lady.

"Right, that's slightly creepy. You're Jemima Thursday, and the cleaning lady. Clever."

"I read up on your old MI9 missions, you're a legend!" Dan said, as if she was some kind of idol.

"Thank you. I would sign something, but I'm busy. As will you be when this is all over."

"But if you don't reverse the accelerator, KORPS will win the arms race." I said.

"Let them. We'll fight our enemies the way we've always fought them. With the art of intelligence and spy-craft."

"Nope, not convincing me. Dan, we need to make the technology go back the way it was." I said turning around.

"Of course you'll be able to stay with your friends." She interrupted as Dan was about to touch the screen. He stopped, and turned to look at her.

"Dan, what are you doing? Have you gone insane?" I said, staring at him.

"You'll be able to stay here, Demi. With Jamie and Tom. Think about that." Dan said, as Sebastian ranted in the background.

"Things can stay the same?" I asked, Dan nodded, and I sighed. "Fine. I'm in."

"Yes!" Jemima said, doing a small jump in the air.

A few moments later, the rest of my team arrived. Zoe was dressed in a cat-suit like me, Aneisha in a dress and Tom in a suit wearing a hat. "Oh hey guys. Nice hat Tom." I said smiling. Tom turned a light shade of red, and Dan spoke up. "Guys, this is Jemima Thursday, she's amazing. She's changing things so we can keep our jobs." I nodded.

"Guys, don't you realise what she's doing? It isn't just MI9 technology being reversed. Imagine a world where Medical treatment is reversed and people get ill when they don't have to!" Aneisha said.

"Yeah, or all TV's are in black and white!" Tom said.

"Now, Tom that isn't quite as bad as mine was it?" Aneisha asked, turning to face him.

"OK, fair point. Or all people are locked in cages!" Tom said, gesturing at Sebastian.

"Dan, Demi, I'm giving you a purpose." Jemima said.

"You have one now guys, with us." Aneisha interrupted.

"Our purpose is to save the world." Zoe said.

"Even if it means we can't save our jobs." Tom added. They were right. This was the wrong way to go about saving our jobs.

"They're right you know." I said, before walking over to them. Dan stood thinking before saying,

"She's right, they're all right. Now shut down the accelerator." The rest of the team began to step forward to shut it down, when Jemima yelled,

"Activate defences!" A series of beeps sounded, as a giant fan appeared in the lift.

"The accelerator has even affected the security systems!" Tom yelled.

"Yes, we've figured that out by now, now how do we turn it off?" I yelled back. The fan was pulling anything not attached to the floor towards it, causing Jemima to slip. I clung onto the nearest pillar for dear life. "I'm wearing magnetic boots! Hold on to me!" Zoe yelled, and I clung to her hand. We formed a kind of line, as Dan yelled,

"I have to save Jemima!"

"Dan, no!" Zoe yelled, as I got hit in the head with a book.

"Ow! Look, Dan if you're gonna save her, do it!" I yelled, ignoring the temptation to rub my sore head. Dan dropped down, and reached his hand out to Jemima, whilst Tom held his ankle, so that he wouldn't be sucked into the fan. "Take my hand!" Dan yelled! Jemima screamed back her reply,

"NO!" Due to the noise, I didn't hear most of the rest of what they said, but I did hear Jemima yell,

"Tell your girlfriend to use the fusion ray!" Dan looked offended before yelling back,

"She is not my girlfriend! What's the fusion ray?"

"The Hairdryer!" Jemima yelled, as Dan looked at Zoe before yelling,

"The hairdryer is a fusion ray! Use it to take out the Molecular Accelerator!" Zoe nodded, and using the hairdryer, shot the screen of the Accelerator. A few moments later, the fan shut down. Well, thank god for that. Tom turned to me, and asked, "Are you OK?" I nodded, and I turned as Jemima got up and said,

"I'm sorry. All this reminds me of when I was a spy." Is this gonna be me one day? Can't wait for that. "A good one." She continued.

"You are. You're the best." Dan said, smiling. "You're the reason I want to be a spy."

"And you're the reason we're still spies." Aneisha interrupted. "Although what you did today was wrong, without you we'd be finished." I nodded and smiled at her. She wasn't that bad after all.

Once all that was over, I found Olly again. "Hey. So what was it you were gonna say?" I asked. He looked up and said,

"Well, Patterson's mother's maiden name was Underwood, and she had a younger sister, who's name was Amelia. Sound familiar?" Oh yes, all too familiar...

**AN: And I'm gonna leave it there! And that's it for episode 7! Now, next I'm gonna do episode 8. And at the end of the next episode, I was thinking of getting Tom to finally ask Demi his question that he's had for god knows how many chapters, would you like that? Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **


	36. Chapter 36: Dreams or Desires?

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi and Jamie.**

_Tom and I were sat in HQ, while the others were on a mission. "Demi?" Tom asked as I replied, _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is it true what Jamie told me? That you fancy Olly?" He asked, sounding kind of downbeat._

_ "No." I answered._ _"Why?"_

_"It's just the image of him putting his hands over you hurts me Dems. Seeing you with any other guy hurts. I want that to be me. I want to be the one who can hug you, and look after you. I want to be your hero. But, I think I know a good place to start." He said, before putting his hand at the back of my head, and lightly kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him, before a loud beeping sounded._

_Sighing, I looked for the source, until I realised that sounded like my alarm…_

I sat up, and looked around. This was my room. The beeping was indeed my alarm clock; the whole thing had been a dream. Or was it my subconscious trying to tell me something? I sighed and got up, turning my alarm off. Today at school was our science fair, which I wasn't looking forward to. My project was making crystals, imaginative or what? I'm not gonna win though, no way. I began the walk to school, and today's topic of conversation was Jamie's project for the fair. I wasn't really listening though. "Demi? Demi? Are you OK? DEMI?" Jamie yelled.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." I said, causing Jamie to raise her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, you're obviously not. Come on, you can tell me anything!" I smiled.

"I'm fine Jai. Oh, look there's Olly!" I said, pointing to the school gates. Jamie rolled her eyes, and wandered over to Olly, most probably still scheming. I sighed and entered school as the bell rang.

**Later at the science fair.**

Well, there was certainly a variety of projects. Roly was watching bugs, Byron was singing to a plant, Dan had made a volcano, Olly appeared to be burning glass, and Tom was staring out the window. A Scottish voice pulled me out of my thinking. "What are you doing anyway London?" McNab asked looking at my project. I adjusted my glasses and said,"I'm making crystals. Pretty cool eh?" McNab shrugged and went to look at Tom's project. Well thanks for your interest! I sighed, and wandered over to Jamie, who was staring at her phone screen. "And what's your project?" She sighed and said,

"Don't ask. How are you?" She asked gesturing to my chest where I still had the scar from where I'd been shot.

"I'm fine. I should be back in the field soon." She smiled.

"That's awesome Dems! Oh, hey Olly, can you tell me what to do with this?" She said looking at her teammate who was staring at McNab with terror in his eyes.

"Right, I'll see you later." I said excusing myself and then walking over to Tom. "Hey. What is it you've made again?" I asked as he took off the glasses that had been obscuring his eyes. "They're germ specs, they monitor and scan every germ in the room." He said proudly, "Want a look?" He asked offering me the glasses. I took them and put them on.

"Wow! That's awesome!" I said, smiling, before taking them off.

"The problem is that in the past week, germs levels have been decreasing." Tom said, a serious look on his face.

"Really?" I asked, before Mr Flatley interrupted me.

"Look a volcano!" He said, going over to Dan's project. Tom looked so dis-heartened that they weren't interested in his research, that I put my hand on his shoulder and said,

"I thought it was interesting." He smiled at me, before walking over to Melissa and her friends. Oh, of course he liked them. Who could blame him, choosing the pretty ones? I sighed, and watched as Dan set off his sulphur dioxide volcano. Now that was pretty awesome. Once it'd gone off, I noticed my pencil flash, and my team snuck out.

Once we entered HQ, Tom started to speak, "It's true. Girls never want to go out with me." I don't want to sound like Taylor Swift, but is he blind? Can't he see that I like him?

"Have you ever actually asked someone?" Zoe asked.

"What, Tom? Mr all talk, no action? There's more chance of Frank asking out Stella." Aneisha joked. I laughed but stopped upon noticing that both Frank and Stella were stood in front of me. Wow, our mission must be serious for Stella to be here.

**AN: And I'm going to end it here! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	37. Chapter 37: Girl Next Door

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi and Jamie.**

Stella explained that our mission was to find out what Bobby Bleach, the creator of some cleaning spray, was doing with large amounts of Extranium, which was usually used for weapons. Tom and I were on comms in HQ, as usual. If I was honest, I didn't really want to go back on the field. I mean, HQ had biscuits, and wasn't really dangerous. And the team out there didn't really need me. We were only required when our team were inside Bleach's factory, leaving me and Tom talking about random stuff. "You'll find someone one day. Those girls will realise how brilliant you are, and then they'll all come running." I commented, seeing that he still looked upset.

"Thanks. If not, I've always got you though." He said, smiling at me.

"Yup, I'm always here. You lucky boy." I joked. "Anyway, you've still got to ask me your question. Remember, from Boldovia?" Tom turned red again, and said,

"It doesn't really matter." I sighed,

"Come on, you can ask me anything!" I said, smiling.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now, but I was wondering if you..." He said before being interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Sorry." I said, before answering it. "Hello?"

"Dems, I need help!" Olly whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"It's kinda embarrassing. I've locked myself in the science cupboard."

"Really? How the hell did you manage that Olly?" I questioned, causing Tom to sigh.

"Well, it wasn't my fault. Jamie broke the key, and now we're both stuck in here. Can you help?"

"Fine." I said, through gritted teeth, before hanging up. "I'm gonna have to go. Olly has managed to lock both himself and Jamie in the science cupboard. Can you cope managing the mission by yourself?" I asked Tom. He nodded.

"Sure. Go and save your friends, I'll be fine." He said, smiling. I nodded, and entered the lift.

After somehow managing to pick the lock on the cupboard, Olly burst out panting. "You OK?" I asked, noticing how red he was.

"I'm claustrophobic. That was like my worst nightmare." Olly said, having now calmed down. Oh god, now I feel guilty. Thankfully, he'd only been in there for 5 minutes, but if I'd known, maybe I could have got here faster. "Thanks for help Dems. I'll look after him." Jamie said, crouching beside him. Was there something going on between them? I'd thought Jamie wasn't over Harry, but maybe I was wrong. I nodded, and left, discovering Tom on his laptop in the hallway. "Tom? What are you doing?" I asked, seeing that he was still running the mission. "I'm hacking Bleach's firewall. Frank's already told me off, so don't start. How's Olly?" He asked.

"He's fine. Jamie's looking after him." He nodded, as we were interrupted by two of Melissa's friends.

"Hi Tom. It turns out we could do with some help on our project after all." One of them said.

"We need to know how to speed up a chemical reaction?" The other said, whilst craning her neck, as if she was looking for someone.

"Oh, that's easy. You just need heat. Heat speeds up any chemical reaction..." Tom said before Melissa appeared and interrupted him,

"Yeah, so we were wondering if you'd seen Dan anywhere? He's always disappearing." They then walked off, leaving Tom upset.

"One day Tom. One day, they'll see it." I said, before hugging him. "And then you won't need me. I'll just be the stupid girl next-door." I said, before walking off. I went to go and find Olly and Jamie but they were gone. I knelt down, upon seeing something sparkle on the ground. I picked it up and recognised it. My pendant. The one that Patterson had taken before... Beside it was a note, in scrawled handwriting.

_Ready for round two Demietra?_

_-Patterson _

I turned the note over, and discovered it was on the back of a photograph, taken from a CCTV camera of me from a few days ago. He was still watching, and he wouldn't go until he got what he wanted. But what was that?

**AN: I'm going to leave it here! Hope you enjoyed! So, Patterson is back! And Tom has still yet to ask Demi his question! He'll be able to ask it at the end of this episode, I swear! Although in the meanwhile, feel free to guess as to what that question is! And, there is another huge shock to come to Demi concerning someone she trusts. Finally, after today, I won't be posting as many chapters as I start school tomorrow, but I promise I'll try to post at least one chapter a day. Does anyone actually read these things? Or am I just writing them for no reason? **


	38. Chapter 38: And The Winner Is?

**God, it's been a long time since I updated this! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I've had a heck of homework since starting Year 10, and haven't had much time to write. But I am back! Did you miss me? Anyway, here we go! Plus, apologies that this is so short, see above for explanations!**

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you may recognise, I just own Demi, Jamie and Olly.**

"Demi? Are you OK? What's that?" A voice quietly asked from the doorway. I turned to see Tom watching me, gesturing at the photograph.

"He's still watching me. I don't know what he freaking wants, but he won't leave me alone!" I said, handing him it. He read it, and sighed.

"Don't worry, OK? We'll tell Frank and the rest of the team. We'll protect you. I won't let him hurt you. I mean, we won't."He said, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you." I whispered, before pulling away. "Now, I'm listening. What was it that you wanted to ask me in HQ?" I asked, sitting down.

"Oh, that? It doesn't matter now." He said, biting his lip.

"No, honestly, I want to know. You can ask me anything, OK?" I persisted, smiling.

"Fine, but don't laugh." He said, seriously. I nodded, and he sighed. "I wanted to know if you wanted to be..." He trailed off as my phone interrupted him.

"I am so sorry." I said, picking it up and answering. "What do you want Jai?" I snapped.

"Wow, someone's stressed! We have the science fair presentations in 2 minutes. You're gonna be late if you don't get a move on." She said as I checked my watch. She was right. I hung up, and grabbed my bag. "We have 2 minutes to get to class. You're gonna have to ask me later, OK? Now C'mon!" I explained to Tom, as I jogged out the classroom.

**20 Minutes Later.**

It turned out that Bleach was using Extranium to build barrels to hold some ingredient called XXX-1. The team hadn't worked out what that was, but at least we knew that he wasn't making weapons. But in the meanwhile, I was back in class, and the winner of the science fair was being announced. Flatley was holding the shining trophy, and said,

"First of all, well done all of you. All your projects were very good, but our winner is Daniel Morgan and his sulphur producing volcano!" Oh really? Now there's a surprise. Tom seemed about as shocked as I was. As Dan stepped forward to have his photograph taken for the school newspaper, Tom picked up his bag and snuck out. I followed him, calling his name. He turned to face me, obviously upset. "Talk to me. Is this about Melissa? Or Dan? Or me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Everyone loves Dan and I'm getting sick of it." He said.

"Tom, not everyone loves Dan. I mean, Jamie can't stand him, neither can Olly, and he really isn't my type. I have my eyes on someone else." I said, biting my lip.

"Yes, I know, Olly. I'm not blind Dems." He said, sighing.

"What? No, that's Jamie. The person I like is obviously blind." I said.

"Really?" Tom said, a light appearing in his eyes.

"Yes. Look, Tom we need to talk." I said, biting my lip. When I went to talk, I heard a scream coming from our classroom. "What the hell...?" I muttered, before Tom ran past me back to the classroom. I sighed, and ran after him. Maybe I'd get to tell him another time. When I reached the class, Tom put his hand over my mouth. He put his germ specs over my glasses, and I saw that the room was filled with a new breed of germs. After covering my own mouth, Tom and I entered the classroom, to discover the side affect of this germ was spots. What the hell is going on?

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Like I said, sorry it was so short. Next one'll be longer, I promise. It'll also be mainly be from Jamie's POV, so look forward to that! I hope you enjoyed!**


	39. Chapter 39: The One We Need

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi, Jamie and Olly. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my regular reviewers laura and MIHighandAlexRider4eva. Sorry this has taken me so long to post, as I said before, I've had lots of Homework, and have been spending a lot of time working on an original story for my friend. However, I will be on holiday from October 23rd, so I will (hopefully!) be able to update at least once a day! **

**Meanwhile at an unknown location.**

"Master! MI9 are now aware of our existence, should I activate the evacuation protocols?" Patterson's new manservant, Greg, said, having just run into the hall disturbing our meeting. "That will not be necessary Greg, now please get Miss Underwood a drink." Patterson said, smirking at me.

"That will not be required. I am not here to play your games Patterson. I am here to discuss what should happen to the girl once you capture her." I coldly said, gesturing Greg away. "Oh, Amy, you should know that I do not play games. I merely just, what is the word... control." Patterson said.

"Whatever you say. Now, I want her returned to me unharmed. If so much as a hair on either her, or her boyfriend's, head is harmed, I will be coming back to you. And you won't like me when I'm angry." I snapped, leaning back in my seat.

"So you can train her into your little regiment? She's been an MI9 agent all her life, what do you think is going to make her change her mind now?" Patterson calmly replied.

"Simple, I have a relation to her, that I can use to my advantage." I said back.

"Oh, yes I often forget that. You don't look alike." He replied.

"I know that. She looks like her father." I sneered.

"If you hate him so much, why did you let him keep her?" Patterson inquired.

"It was convenient at the time. Besides, I thought he'd allow my sister access to her." I answered.

"Well, I will bring you the girl. No one will miss her. The boy however is a different matter. Once she arrives, they will have no more contact." Patterson said.

"You will do as I say. You forget, your father is still alive. He is in charge here, not you. You will bring me the boy. We can use him as a bargaining chip." I said.

"Fine." Patterson answered.

"Excellent. Now I believe that ends our little meeting, I'd better get going." I said, standing up and walking off.

"Amy!" Patterson called after me, as I stopped and turned. "Why are you doing all this to hurt her? She's your daughter!"

"I have my reasons." I said, smirking. Patterson was left behind in confusion, as I walked outside into the pouring rain. Yes, I was targeting my daughter, but there's a valid reason. She has something that I need. Something that would release all hell on MI9, and get me my master race. She has a number. A 6 digit number, that she wasn't even aware she was carrying. And as for the boy, I saw her emotional attachment to him. I knew that'd weaken her. We had to use him. I needed Demi London. But then, don't we all?

**AN: And I'm gonna leave it there! Where you expecting that? I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing, and following, it means a lot! **


	40. Chapter 40: Last To Know

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi, Jamie and Olly. And I now have a poll on my profile about what my next story should be! Please go and vote. I will also be ending this story in about 4 chapters! **

**Jamie's POV**

"So, you reckon the creepy lab man is behind all this? What a surprise." I commented, looking around at my classmates. They were all freaking out over their spots, which didn't really surprise me. Olly raised his eyebrow at them before saying, "Right, now what are we gonna do about this? Presumably things are only going to get worse."

"Oh ever the positive one Oliver." I said, biting my lip.

"I know, but that's why you love me." Olly said smirking.

"Really? This is not the place to be flirting!" Demi said, before quickly recovering her own mouth.

"Don't be jealous, just because you don't have someone to flirt with!" I said, as Olly chuckled. Demi rolled her eyes, as I heard the noise of a monkey behind me. What the... I turned and saw that the spots had gone, but now my classmates had started acting like monkeys. What is going on? Demi and Tom seemed equally confused, as they pulled their teammates to their HQ. After running after them, we arrived at their base. It actually looked quite a lot like ours, just slightly more high-tech.

Dan, Zoe, Frank and Aneisha almost immediately began causing chaos by wrecking things. "Guys, stop it!" Demi yelled, attempting to pull her dad away from the desk where he was pulling things onto the floor. Her father pushed her off, and she flew to the floor, and she hit the ground with a loud bang. "Ow." She muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "Are you OK?" Tom asked, pulling her up. She nodded, wincing slightly.

"Yeah, my head hurts a bit, but I'll be fine. Should we call Stella?" She asked. Tom nodded, before wandering over to the computer. As Olly attempted to drag Dan away from the desk drawers, I wondered if something was going on between Tom and Demi. I mean, they obviously like each other. Demi looked at the monitor as Stella appeared, acting like a monkey. Great, it had affected everyone. I sighed and said, "Well, looks like we're gonna have to deal with this ourselves." Demi nodded, as Olly reappeared, clutching his arm.

"Never mess with a monkey." He muttered, showing the huge cut on his arm. "They tend to throw things at you. Sharp things which end up cutting you." Oww. It looked painful. "You are not going anywhere with that. You're staying here." I said, sitting him down.

As Demi went to walk, she staggered and walked into me. "Woah, watch it. Dems, I think you'd better stay here. Tom and I can handle this." She nodded at me, and sat down next to Olly. "You've got to be kidding me. I don't usually do this. I sit in the base and press buttons, I have no idea what I'm doing." Tom said as we entered the lift.

"Well, luckily for you, you have me. We'll be fine." I replied, smirking. I hoped I seemed confident. I had no idea what I'm doing. This is going to go great isn't it?

* * *

Olly's POV

As I settled into my chair, my phone rang. Leaving Demi to attempt to calm down what had once been her teammates. I answered upon recognising the number.

"Agent Johnson! How is the surveillance going?" My boss asked.

"Excellent. She has no idea we're still following her, much less that I work for you."I quietly answered, aware that Demi could hear me.

"Good! Now, as soon as she's alone with the boy, bring them to me. Or you know what will happen Johnson." She said, reminding me of my father and mother that she had captive.

"Yes Ma'am." I responded as she hung up. Looking over at Demi, I felt guilty. I knew what was going to happen to her if I handed her over, but if I didn't, it'd hurt me more. She mustn't know that the second I handed her over, they were going to kill her, emotionally and physically. What kind of mother would want that for her child?

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to go and vote in my poll, thank you!**


	41. Chapter 41: The Final Betrayal

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Olly, Amy and Jamie.**

**Demi's POV. **

Olly seemed a bit on edge as he returned to his seat. "You OK? Who was that?"I asked. Olly nodded.

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine Dems, honestly." He said, lightly placing his hand on my shoulder. "Have you heard from your mother recently?" He asked, once we'd sat in silence for a while. "No. I presumed she was staying low, attempting to hide from Patterson. Why?" I questioned. Olly didn't reply, which made me feel uneasy. Why did he bring up my mother? Did he know something? "So, you and Jai, what's going on? Are you two together now?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, Jamie's a nice girl, but I don't like her in that way, if you know what I mean." He answered, leaning back in his seat. There seemed to be something off about him. Or was it just me? He sighed, as his phone went off again. He got up and answered, whispering. Who keeps phoning him? After hanging up, he stood with his back to me. "What's wrong? Who was it?" I asked, getting up. He sighed again, before saying,

"I'm sorry Demi." He turned to face me, guilt evident on his face.

"Sorry about what? Olly, what's going on?" I asked, as he put his hand in his jacket pocket.

"This." He briefly said, before slamming something into my neck. My vision began to blur, as I fell to my knees. The last thing I saw was Olly's face before I entered unconsciousness.

**Olly's POV**

Oh god, what had I just done? Poor Demi. I picked her up, and somehow managed to get out without anyone noticing. I tied Demi up, feeling even more guilty. She had done nothing to me, and I was taking her to her death. Why had the plan changed? Why didn't she need Tom anymore? Oh god. Once Tom and Jamie discover she's gone, they're gonna know that this my fault. MI9 are going to be after me for kidnapping one of their agents. Especially when they drag Demi's body out of the Thames. I didn't want this! I just wanted my parents to be safe. After reaching the drop off point, I picked Demi back up, and entered the warehouse. What is it with these guys and warehouses? Seriously? Is there not somewhere else that they could plot world demise? Of course she was there. Amy Hudgens, or as most people know her, Amelia Underwood. Patterson's aunt, and Demi's mother. She smirked at me, and walked over to Demi. "Excellent. Now she's here, we can begin the procedure." She said, stroking Demi's hair.

"Yeah, lovely. Where are my parents?" I asked, as she looked up.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned.

"Tell me where my parents are. I've done what you wanted, now give them back!" I demanded.

"Oh them! Well, are you good at swimming?" She asked.

"You didn't... You killed them! I did what you wanted!" I shouted, beginning to lose it.

"Well, I wouldn't call it killing... I call it being humane." She coldly said, as one of her henchmen dragged Demi away.

"You evil little..." I trailed off, as I was pulled back by another one of her henchmen.

"Take him away. He is no longer required." Amy said, as I was pulled out of the building, and thrown into the street. As I attempted to get up, a voice came out of the trees.

"Psst. Hey, you." It whispered. I got up, and followed the voice into the bushes. I almost immediately recognised the person, and said,

"What are you doing helping me?" They blinked up at me, and said,

"I'm not. I'm here to help an old friend of mine." They said, before beginning to walk off towards the back of the warehouse. "Oh, and I was never here, got that?" They asked, and I nodded. They smiled and ran off, leaving me to wonder. What the hell were they doing here, helping Demi of all people?

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! **


	42. Chapter 42: Unexpected Help

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Olly, Amy and Jamie.**

**Demi's POV**

I woke back up in a tiny cell. What the...? I forced myself up, causing my head to start hurting. Where was I? Why was this room so small? I clung to the bars, causing the guard to look at me. "Excellent, you're awake. The boss wants to see you." The boss? Was that Patterson? What does he want? The door creaked open, and the guards dragged me to a very familiar hall. It reminded me of Milton. That poor man who sacrificed himself to keep me safe, and now here I am again. "Thank you Jenkins, leave her." A cold feminine voice said from the shadows. I recognised it. As a figure stepped out into the light, I realised why. "Hello Demi. Glad you can finally join us." My mother said, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, although the answer was obvious.

"Demi, this was my plan. All along, it was me who was after you. You have something we want." She said, pacing around.

"What?" I asked, causing her to kneel by my side.

"Inside your head. Inside your tiny little brain, you have a memory. A memory of a 6 digit number. We need that number. Unfortunately, the only to get that number out will result in your demise." She coldly said. Seriously? She's my mother!

"Wait... Olly brought me here. Where is he? What have you done to him?" I said, looking around. I wanted to freaking kill him!

"Mr Jameson? Oh, he was no longer required once he brought you here. He's probably at the bottom of the lake now." She said, getting back up.

"Is there anyone who I'm friends with that you haven't made betray me? I mean, what was all that about?" I said.

"Well, Miss Sanders was never of any use to us. She was too likely to give away the plan. We didn't intend to require Mr Jameson, but then that idiot Patterson blew his cover." She said. "Now, I will offer you one lifeline. You come and work for me at KORPS. we'll look after you." She added.

"Over my dead body." I muttered, and she laughed.

"So much like me Demietra. I'll tell you what, I'll give you some time to think about it. Guards! Take Miss London back to her cell, and bring her back later." She said, as yet another guard dragged me back into the tiny cell, flinging me against the wall. I felt something in my arm crack, and pain shot up my arm.

"Psst! Demi! Up here!" A voice whispered through the tiny cell window. I got up, clutching my arm, to see Olly staring at me.

"What are you doing here? I'm gonna freaking kill you!" I whispered, not wanting to attract the guard.

"Yeah, whatever, you can do that later. I'm here to rescue you!" He said back.

"Really? And how do you intend to do that?" I asked.

"I brought help." He said, as two people appeared behind him. Someone I had never thought I'd ever see again, and one person who I'd never think would help me in a million years. "Why are you here?" I hissed.

"Getting you out Demi. I owe you." One said.

"Me too." The other commented, as Olly said,

"Now we just have to work out how to fool the guards, and your mother."

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! So, who do you think are the two people helping Olly rescue Demi? Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43: The Great Escape

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Olly, Patterson, Amy and Jamie. **

**Amy's POV**

"JENKINS! Find Patterson and bring him to me! I wish to discuss something with him." I yelled, causing my henchman to run off attempting to find Patterson. In reality, I knew where he was. He was helping my daughter attempt to escape. Stupid boy. It wouldn't work. The only reason I wanted to talk to him was to find out who he and Jameson were working with. There had to be someone else. Jameson has as many brain cells as a cardboard box, and Patterson tends to think with his fists, there had to be someone else who was subtle. The door opened and Patterson stepped in. "What do you want?"

"That's now way to speak to your boss, is it?"I said, feeling a smirk take over my face. "I know what you're up to."

"Really? And what am I up to then?" He said, sighing.

"You're helping my daughter escape. Don't bother denying it, that's not why you're here. I want to know who else is helping you."

"No one is helping me, because I'm not helping Demi escape! You called me here for nothing. Thanks Amy." Patterson said, before attempting to leave. Jenkins stepped in front of him, and he turned to face me. "Tell him to let me out." He demanded, as I shook my head.

"Not until you tell me who's helping you." I said, as he yelled,

"NO ONE IS HELPING ME! NOW LET ME OUT!"

"I repeat my previous comment." I shrugged, and he said,

"And I've told you. No one is helping me! I'm not helping Demi escape!"

"Don't lie. Look, just tell me, and this will all be over." I answered. He went to reply when another one of my servants ran in. I believe his name was Greg. I may have been wrong. "Ma'am! Demietra London has escaped from her cell. She was seen running from the building with Agent Jameson and someone else." Greg said.

"Damn it! Patterson, you have one more chance! Who are you working with? Who helped Demi escape?" I demanded. Patterson sighed,

"I'm still not telling you. I'm not helping her escape."

* * *

**Demi's POV**

We had done it. Thanks to Olly and Patterson, we escaped. Olly turned and looked at the huge mansion, frowning. "Shouldn't we help him? I mean once Amy finds out that Dems is gone, Harry's screwed." The other member of our trio shook their head.

"No way. We are not going back. I'm not risking Demi."

"Look, I know you want to get back and see Jamie, but Patterson did help us. I think we owe him." I said.

"No." The other member coldly said, dragging me up the hill.

"You don't have to come with us. You can head on back, tell my dad and Tom that I'm OK, and where we are. That way, even if we get caught, we'll be saved by MI9. Please?" She sighed, and hugged me.

"Fine. Oliver, you'd better look after her." Olly nodded, and took my hand.

"She'll be fine. Now go." She looked back at us once, before running off into the forest.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"One more chance. Who helped Demi escape?" I repeated for what felt like the 100th time. Patterson squirmed as an electrical charge coursed through him, and he broke down.

"Fine! I'll tell you! Just stop hurting me! Please!" I rolled my eyes, and untied him from the table.

"Who is it?" He sighed, and murmured,

"Demi's gonna kill me."

"I don't care! Who is it?" I yelled. He bit his lip, before saying,

"Caroline Sanders."

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Hope you enjoyed! So, did you expect that? One more chapter after this one! I can promise that 3 major characters will be killed off. It will either be Demi, Jamie, Olly, Patterson, Amy or Carrie, so who do you think it'll be that doesn't make it to the end? Thanks for reading! **


	44. Chapter 44: This Is Our Last Goodbye

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise, I just own Demi, Olly, Patterson, Carrie and Jamie. So, as I said, this is the last chapter before an epilogue, so thank you all for reading, commenting and following this, it means a lot. If you want to decide what my next story should be, go and vote in the poll on my page. Thank you!**

**Carrie's POV. **

I ran as fast as I could. Demi could be in serious trouble. I eventually arrived back at St Hearts and found Tom talking to Frank in the school yard. "Psst!" I said, looking over at them. Frank looked shocked, as he wandered over. "Carrie? What are you...?" He asked.

"No time for that. Demi's in danger. Amy's kidnapped her for some number, and is gonna kill her. Get Jamie, and let's go!" I said, grabbing him.

"I'll go get her." Tom said, before running off.

"Aren't you meant to be dead?" Frank asked.

"Maybe. But being dead is boring. Besides, Patterson approached me to protect Demi." I answered.

"Patterson? Why is he protecting Demi?"

"How the hell am I meant to know?" I snapped as Tom returned with Jamie and 3 other people who I guessed were Demi's teammates. Jamie's face said it all.

"Mom?" I nodded, and she threw her arms around me. "I don't want to know how. I'm just glad that you're back." She whispered into my ear, and I kissed her forehead.

"I missed you." I whispered, and she smiled faintly.

"Me too."

"Look, if Demi is in danger shouldn't we be going?" Tom interrupted, and Jamie sighed.

"Yeah, come on." We then began to run. We were going to be there to protect her, no matter what.

* * *

**Olly's POV**

We found Patterson in the hall, talking to Amy. Why did this seem a good idea when we were away from here? Demi seemed equally nervous, as we sat in our vent in the ceiling, looking down. "You OK?" I whispered, clutching her hand. She nodded.

"I just don't like heights. Why are we in this vent again?"

"Who knows. I can't even remember how we got up here. Look, let's just attempt to get into the corridor. Then we can get Patterson and go." I said, beginning to back up, and in turn, into the ceiling vents in the corridor. Thankfully no one was there, so I was able to drop down onto a piece of furniture, which I then broke, and onto the floor. "Demi? Just drop straight down. I promise to catch you." I called up, and she seemed scared. "Trust me." She sighed, and pushed herself down, and I caught her. "Told you." I said, smirking. She laughed quietly, before looking down to my arms, which were around her waist. "Well, it's a good thing Tom isn't here." I said, before releasing her. "He'd get Jamie to attack me if he knew that I had my arms wrapped around you like that."

"And then Jai would get angry." She muttered, going to stand by the door. "How are we going to get back out?" She asked.

"Same way we got in." I replied, pointing at the vent. "Or we could use the door around the corner." She smiled and we both jumped when Patterson appeared behind her.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, shutting the hall door.

"Getting you out. Now, we need to go." I answered, as Demi grabbed him and began to pull him towards the door.

"Why would I want to go?" Patterson questioned.

"Because MI9 will be here soon, and they will arrest you. I'm giving you a chance to go and not get stuck in prison for 20 years." Demi answered.

"Why? After everything I did..." He trailed off.

"I'm not excusing that, but I think that what happened doesn't matter. And Jamie would probably murder me if you went to jail on my account." She replied, and Patterson laughed. "Thank you." He hugged her, and offered me his hand. I took it and we shook hands, before he walked off, around the corner. As soon as he had gone, I turned to Demi, smiling, and we began to walk to the door. However once Demi stepped in front of me, I felt cold metal being pressed to the back of my head. "Take one step further Demi, and I blow his brains out." Amy said, causing Demi to stop.

"Nice to see you too." I replied, as she dug the gun further into the back of my head.

"I mean it." She yelled, as Demi stared in horror at me.

"Demi, go. Don't worry about me." I said, encouraging her. Demi shook her head, as I smiled at her. "It'll be fine. Please Dems, go. But, before you do. If I don't make it." I swallowed and continued, "Tell Jamie that I'm sorry." I said, shutting my eyes. I heard footsteps running off, and a click, before a loud bang, as I fell to the floor.

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

As soon as we arrived at the mansion, I could tell something was wrong. Maybe it was the fact that it was in the middle of nowhere, maybe it was because it belonged to Patterson, or maybe it was the fact that it was on fire. Where was Demi? Was she inside? Oh, god. My Mother seemed as worried as I was, and Tom seemed horrified. A dark figure appeared in the flames, before dropping to our feet, extinguishing the flames that surrounded them. Once the flames disappeared, I realised that it was Demi. Screaming, I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She looked at me, confusion evident in her eyes. "It's OK, you're safe now. Where's Olly?" I asked, as she frowned.

"He didn't... Amy... She shot him." She trailed off, as I shook my head, tears forming. "His last words were for me to say sorry to you." She said. I let go of her, and got up, as my mother wrapped her arms around me. A series of loud bangs filled the air, as I looked towards the flames. A woman was sliding along the ground, looking like something out of a horror movie. Her hair was matted with blood, and her face was streaked with marks. I realised she had a gun in her hand, and that she was firing at us. As if it was an automatic reaction, Tom pulled Demi behind him, and I did the same with my mother. Once the fifth shot fired, she collapsed as the flames engulfed her form. Demi sighed, and said, "Thank god that's over." Tom nodded, and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He whispered something to her, blushing slightly, and she looked up. And then I noticed the growing patch of red on her school shirt. "Dems, you're bleeding." I said, as she looked down, terror in her eyes. One of the fire woman's bullets must have hit her. She began to sway, and collapsed, only to be caught by her father. Dan and the others, on the other hand, seemed interested in Carrie. "Jai..." Dan said, and I turned to face him. "Yes Morgan?"

"Your mother's head is bleeding." Dan said, as I turned and saw that my mother was also on the floor, blood pouring out of her head.

"No... Not again. You can't leave me alone again!" I said, picking her up, realising that she wasn't moving. I began to cry again. She was gone for good this time. In the past few hours, I had lost everything that mattered. As I looked into the forest, I saw Patterson staring at me. He mouthed something to me, before running off into the forest. I couldn't tell what it was, it was too dark. As I turned, I felt someone grab my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it was the Fire Woman. She held a knife to my neck, and said,

"Give me Demi, and I'll let the girl go unharmed." I didn't struggle. Struggling would make it worse. Instead, I kicked out, and attempted to hit her leg. I missed, and she tightened her grip on me. "Nice try Sanders. You're going to end up like your mother. And your father. He died on my accord as well." She whispered, as I said,

"Don't mention them. Stop it." As she went to reply, there was another loud bang, and she dropped down. Stella has arrived, and had saved me. I felt a sharp pain, and clutched my neck, and looked at my hand. Blood. So much blood. I felt dizzy and fell to the floor, allowing the darkness to take over.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed! So, like I said last chapter, at least 3 will die. Thanks for reading! **


	45. Chapter 45: Epilogue

**AN: So as usual, I don't own MI High, nor anything you may recognise. I just own Demi and Patterson. Now, serious question, would you like a sequel? If you would, review and tell me. Also, since most of my characters are dead, if I do a sequel, would you be OK with me creating more original characters? Not as many as last time, 3 at most. Anyway, thank you again for reading and commenting, it means a lot!**

It had been 3 weeks. 3 weeks since Carrie, Olly, Amy and Jamie died. Aside from Patterson, Demi was the only survivor of the incident at Patterson Manor. When Demi went to sleep each night, all she could see was everyone who died. She was scarred, physically and mentally. Everyone could see it. Demi hardly talked anymore, not even to her dad. She blamed herself more than anything. Had she not existed, Olly wouldn't have been brought in to protect her, he'd still be alive. Jamie and Carrie would still be OK, living the family life. And maybe Amy wouldn't have gone insane. Just maybe. In an attempt to get closure, Demi went to the ashes of Patterson manor. She sat there, waiting for something to happen. In the end, the only thing that happened was that it started raining, and Demi got soaked. She went back there once a week, attempting to get better. It just so happened that on her last visit, Patterson sat down beside her. Neither of them spoke for a while, until Patterson said, "I'm sorry." Demi looked at him,

"It's not your fault. It's mine." She quietly said.

"How is this your fault? You just happened to want to come back and save me. That's just you Dems." He replied, looking at her. "I'm too stupid to be a MI9 agent. I'm responsible for the deaths of 5 people Harry. I still see them, you know. I just can't forget." She said.

"5 people? How? It's not your fault Jamie is dead. You didn't ask your mother to stab her in the neck, did you? Exactly. It's not your fault Olly's dead either. He sacrificed himself so that you would be safe. That wasn't your fault. Carrie was shot. You weren't holding the gun, not your fault. Stella shot Amy, ergo not your fault. Milton died in an explosion. That was not your fault. None of this is, it's just circumstance." Patterson said.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Demi asked.

"Because you saved me. But, don't get used to it. I think you need a friend in times like this. Especially since you have basically no one left now." Patterson said, faintly smiling.

"Yeah. Thank you." Demi said, wrapping her arms around him. Patterson chuckled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome. Now, I think you'd better get back." He murmured. She nodded, and got up.

"I don't suppose I'll see you again?"

"Oh, I'll be around. If you look hard enough, you'll find me." Patterson said, smiling. Demi nodded, and ran off into the forest, back to her house. She entered her bedroom, and found a message on her mirror which terrified her.

**_I'm still here Demi. You can run, but you can't hide, not from me. _**

**_- Amy._**

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Hope you enjoyed reading this whole thing. Thanks for reading!**


	46. Chapter 46: New Friends and Old Enemies

**AN: I do not own MI High, or anything else you may recognise. I just own Demi, AJ, Patterson, David, Amy and Greg. So, here is the sequel for the people who requested it! Hope you enjoy! Yes, it's on the original story, because I thought that'd make more sense. **

**Demi's POV**

It rained again that afternoon. I was sat up in my room, watching the droplets run down my window. I was supposed to be meeting my new protectors this afternoon. Dad said they'd be here around 3. I glanced up at my clock. It was half past 4. Well, that was a good sign. As soon as I thought that, the doorbell rang, it's noise filling the empty corridors of our house. I sighed, and got up from my seat, and went to answer the door. Standing in the doorway was a short girl, with two ridiculously tall guys. The girl had bright red hair, and dull green eyes, like mine. The boy to her left had scruffy dirty-blonde hair, and dark eyes, while the boy on her left had brown hair and blue eyes. The girl smiled at me. "Hi! You must be Demi! Can we come in?" I nodded, and stepped out of the way. The girl bounded in, shortly followed by the two boys. "That's better! Nice house!" The girl said. She reminded me of Jamie. I nodded sullenly and she said, "I'm AJ. It stands for Amanda Jane, if you must know. This is Greg," She said, gesturing at the boy with dirty blonde hair, "And this is David." She said gesturing at the other boy.

"Nice to meet you." I quietly said, as Greg frowned at me.

"You OK?" He asked. I nodded,

"I don't like rain." I lied, going into the kitchen.

"I understand. Anyway, I will be meeting you in the morning, and me and Greg will be walking you to school. David will be in most of your classes. We're hoping that therefore Amy won't attack. Are you sure you're OK?" AJ said, stopping pacing.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Look, can you guys go? Then I can catch up on sleep." I asked.

"Sure." AJ said, dragging Greg out of the room. "Bye Demi!" David frowned, before saying,

"You're a lot like Jamie. Do you know that?"

"What? How do you know Jamie?" I asked, slightly taken aback.

"We're related." He said, offering me his hand, "David Sanders. Pleased to meet you Demietra." I smiled and took his hand.

"It's Demi." I said, and he nodded.

"Very pretty name for a very pretty girl." He said, causing me to turn slightly red. Is he flirting with me? "Anyway, I'd better get going. See you tomorrow Demi." He said, leaving. I turned upon hearing a knock on the window. Patterson was stood in my garden, smirking at me. I flung the window open and snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh that's real nice. Can I come in?" He said.

"Can you not use the door like a normal person?" I answered. As he landed on the floor, he shook his head.

"Nah, that'd be boring. He's right you know. You're really like Jamie." He said, standing up.

"Shut up. Look, what do you want?" I asked. Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a gold necklace.

"This was Jamie's. Carrie gave it to her. I thought you might want it to remember them by." He said, handing it to me. It was beautiful. I smiled faintly, before flinging my arms around Harry. "Hey, knock it off." He joked, as I laughed for the first time in weeks.

"Thanks Harry." I quietly said, and he smiled back.

"That's OK. Now, I'd better get going, I have an apocalypse to plan!" He jokingly said. Or at least I hope it was a joke. Seeing my face, he said, "I was kidding Dems. Anyway, I'll see you around." He then climbed back out of the window, and ran out of the garden into the trees opposite the road. I sighed, and opened the note I had received this morning. I hadn't told anyone about it, in case they got hurt.

_**Demi,**_

_**No matter how many guards you have, I'm still gonna get you. I always get what I want. No matter what.**_

_**- Amy. **_

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! So what do you think? Do you like the new characters? Are they good enough replacements for Jamie and Olly? Do you want me to keep going? If anyone's interested, I think the next chapter will be the beginning of episode 9 of season 6. Thanks for reading!**


	47. Chapter 47: Happy Birthday Demi

**AN: I do not own MI High, or anything else you may recognise. I just own Demi, AJ, Patterson, David, Amy and Greg. Now, I will begin Episode 9 soon, but I want to do a short story of my own, first. OK? **

**Demi's POV**

I woke up the following morning earlier then usual. I looked at my calendar and discover that today was the 12th of February. My birthday. Well, happy birthday me. My dad would probably forget again. I got up and wandered over to my window to find a note attached to a present.

**_Happy Birthday Dems! Sorry I can't be with you now, but I'll see you later! I hope you haven't forgotten me. Never forget. _**

**_-S_**

Who sent me this? The handwriting seemed familiar. I opened the present, and a bracelet fell into my hands. It wasn't anything special, just a silver band. I could've sworn that I'd seen it before. As I stared blankly at the note, I heard my door open. I turned and saw Tom stood in my doorway. "Oh, hey." I said, and he smiled at me.

"Happy Birthday Dems." He said. I hugged him.

"Thank you. Glad you remembered." I said, pulling away. He turned a slight shade of red, and said,

"I'd like to ask you something." I nodded, and he continued, "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" I felt myself begin to blush, and a huge smile appeared on my face."Yes." I squeaked out. "I'd love to." He smiled again and hugged me.

"Brilliant." There was a knock on the door, and I couldn't help but gasp when a familiar face walked into my room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. They smirked at my face and said,

"Happy Birthday Demi."

* * *

**Patterson's POV**

I was sat in the warehouse where I was currently staying, when my phone rang. That was strange. As far as I knew, no one had my number. I answered, and nearly dropped the phone. "I'm watching you Harry."

"Who is this?"

"That doesn't matter. I need you to do something for me." The other person coldly said.

"What?"

"I need you to bring AJ Mendler and David Sanders to what remains of your manor by noon tomorrow. If you don't, I will murder your brother."

"I don't have a brother." I said.

"That's what you think. His name is Greg. I know where he is. Do it." They demanded, before hanging up. I had a brother and they were in danger. I need to protect them. I have to do this.

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! **


	48. Chapter 48: Secrets and Plans

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, AJ, Greg, Patterson and David. So, Sorry guys, updates are going to slow down. I'm back at school now, so I won't have a lot of time to write. Anyway, thank you all for commenting, sorry if you're getting a bit confused about who the characters now, there are a lot. If you want me to explain again, I can. And anyway, AJ, Greg and David won't be around for much longer, because something will happen which means they aren't needed to protect Demi anymore. Also, random question, but which of my characters is your favourite? Just wondering.**

**Unknown Location, Unknown POV.**

"The boy knows." Amy calmly stated.

"I am aware." I replied.

"Aren't you worried?" Amy asked.

"Why would I be? It's not as if he's going to act. The boy couldn't care less about his brother."

"Well in all fairness to him, he only just found out he existed." Amy muttered.

"He still won't care." I replied.

"Anyway, wasn't the plan to get him to trust you?" Amy said.

"How can he do that? To him I'm dead. I'm a ghost." I said, chuckling slightly.

"Well that was your fault. You told me to pretend to kill you." Amy said.

"And it worked. Hell, we even fooled London's brat!"

"And what was the point of all this?"

"To get back what's mine. And to get revenge on MI9 for what happened to my father."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Amy asked.

"By killing what's precious to MI9." I answered, leaning back in my seat. "Now, go and bring me the girl."

* * *

**Demi's POV**

"I'm serious, what are you doing here?" I asked, as Tom tightened his grip on my hand.

"I'm just the messenger. I was never here, OK? I'm playing dead for a reason." They calmly answered, before handing me the folder that they clutched in their left hand. "Read it." They said, before turning away and walking off. I opened it and read the highlighted note. "Are you kidding me?" I remarked, as Tom stared at me. "After I was born, my mother had another child. Another girl. She's looking for her." I sighed and continued. "Guess what her name was?" After Tom shrugged, I quietly said, "Amanda Jane."

**AN: And I'm going to end it here! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you again for reading, and commenting, it means a lot!**


	49. Chapter 49: Live A Lie Again

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you may recognise. I just own Demi, AJ, Patterson, Amy and David. Oh, and I'm taking the advice of MIHighandAlexRider4eva, and I'm going to make my chapters as long as possible in future! Thank you for commenting and continuing to read my story! Next chapter I'm hoping to begin episode 9 of the TV show, so look forward to that!**

**Demi's POV**

"She's my half-sister. I have a half-sister. Cool." I quietly said, but then I remembered what had been said. "Amy knows where she is. She's in danger." I muttered, throwing the folder down on my bed. Grabbing my jacket, I ran downstairs, leaving behind a very confused Tom. I ran out of the door, running to the address from the file. Please be here... I knocked on the door, as a very tired looking AJ came to the door. "Demi? What is it? It's 10am!" She sleepily said.

"You're in danger." I said, pushing into her house.

"What? Look, what's going on? Why are you in my house?" She cried, as I turned to her.

"We have the same mother. And if she's trying to kill me, then she's going to be after you too." I said, biting my lip.

"Hang on. Who said that? My mother died in a car crash when I was 3." AJ said.

"I was told the same thing. Look, if you want me to go, then I will. But if something happens, call me. Got it?" I asked.

"Sure. Now, I'm going back to bed. See ya." She said, going back upstairs. As I turned to leave, a woman appeared in the hallway smiling.

"Hello! Who are you?" She cheerily asked.

"I'm Demi, I'm a friend of AJ. Who are you?"

"Who's AJ? There's only one person in this house aside from me, and that's my daughter Francesca." She said, frowning.

"What? But I..." I trailed off, unbelievably confused. "Never mind. I'm going. Bye." I said, turning and leaving the house. I stood in the street for a while, thinking about what had just happened. Why would she lie about who she was? What was going on? As I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair, it began to rain. Great. I turned up my collar in a failed attempt to keep my hair dry, and began to walk home. As I turned the corner, I felt someone grab my waist, and force me against the wall. I recognised them as David. "W-W-What are you doing?" I stuttered out, as he silenced me by putting his hand over my mouth. He replaced his hand with his mouth, lightly kissing me. After he pulled away, he smiled gently at me. "Sorry, I had to do that. Demi, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"No! I already have a boyfriend, who's gonna kill me for what just happened! Now, leave me alone!" I shouted, running off. Hopefully Tom wouldn't be too mad. I returned to my house, to find Tom stood in the hallway. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I've changed my mind." I lied.

"About what?" Tom asked.

"Going out with you. It's just that, I don't think it'll work. And with everything that's going on, I don't want to be a relationship right now. I'm sorry." I said. I felt horrible for lying to him, but I thought it'd be the least amount of pain this way. "Oh." He sadly said, looking down. "That's fine. I'd better be going, bye Demi." He then walked out, leaving me to sit down on the stairs alone. As I shut my eyes, I felt someone grab my neck. I re-opened my eyes, and saw AJ holding a gun to my throat. "What are you doing? DAD!" I yelled, as she silenced me. "Shut it brat. Your father isn't here. And since you blew my cover, I'm going to have to kill you sooner then I hoped. My boss won't mind. He'll be glad that we've finally got rid of you, and then we'll go after your sister." She said, as I shut my eyes. Please don't be painful. Please. As the noise of a shot filled the house, I felt her grip loosen. I re-opened my eyes, and saw AJ lying on the stairs dead. I looked at the doorway, and saw a tall, familiar blonde stood blocking the light from outside.

"Finally she's shut up. I thought that'd never happen!" She remarked, offering me her hand. I took it, and she pulled me up. "You're welcome." She said, smiling.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah, but death's boring. And I saw you needed my help. I figured I owed you. But on the upside, I'm back!" She said, hugging me back. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes." I said. She smiled.

"I missed you too Dems. Anyway, what did I miss?" She asked.

"Well..." I began. This was going to be a long story.

* * *

**Unknown location.**

"Damn it! Our agent is down." Amy furiously said, throwing the communicator across the room.

"Be calm Amy. We'll get our revenge on the London's eventually. And if our other agent isn't able to kill the brat, then I'll do it myself. I'll kill her, and that idiot Patterson." The figure in the shadows calmly replied, while stroking a photo of a woman. "I will get my revenge for you mother. One day." He coldly said, while Amy smirked.

"Brilliant."

**AN: And I'm going to end it here! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! So, next chapter will be episode 9! Thank you again!**


	50. Chapter 50: Blade Quest

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, David and Patterson. So, we are on chapter 50! That's awesome, I've never written something this long before! Thank you all for your continued support of this story, by commenting, reading and following. I dedicate this chapter to all of you guys!**

**Demi's POV.**

I was sat in my English class listening to Mr F read us a book. Well in all fairness, I wasn't really listening. I was trying to think about what had happened. If that wasn't AJ, does that mean I still have a half-sister out there? Someone who has no idea who they are? As I continued to stare out the window, I felt someone kick the back of my chair. I turned and saw Jamie looking at me with concern on her face. "You OK?" She mouthed at me. I nodded, and she raised her eyebrow. "You sure?" She mouthed again.

"Yes." I whispered. As she went to whisper something back, McNab began talking,

"Headmaster, don't you think it would be better for the pupils to learn the classics?"

"That's precisely the point Mr McNab. Blade Quest is a classic." Mr Flatley replied. Oh that's what we were reading? Great. I had seen Jai read it once, I think. She said it was good, so I'd taken her word for it. Will we have to do a test on this? As I looked around the room, only Tom and Roly seemed to be paying attention. Guess there wasn't going to be a test then. "The story of good versus evil is a tale old as time itself. And Luke Blade sets a wonderful example to the youth of today." Mr Flatley said, beginning to walk to the back of the class. "_You can put me in chains, but you can never take my spirit._" He recited, as I nodded. I have no idea what he's talking about. I looked behind me to see that both Jamie and David looked as confused as me. As Mr F continued to speak nonsense, Tom and Roly stood up and spoke with him. Was that a quote from the book? Once they'd finished, the bell rang, and David, Jamie and I left class together. We stopped at Jamie's locker, and David spoke. "So, you going to Blade Con?"

"Oh yes, totally." Jamie sarcastically said, putting her maths book in her locker. David rolled his eyes, and looked at me.

"What about you Dems?"

"Tom will probably make me go. Why?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me instead. You know, we could go bowling or something." David said, running his hand through his hair.

"Sure. Why not?" I said, smiling. Jamie smirked.

"Aww, how cute. Sorry, I can't go, wouldn't want to interrupt the date now would I?" She joked, as I stuttered out,

"I-I-It's not a date!" She smiled.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Dems." David rolled his eyes again, before wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"It can be a date if Dems wants it to be." He whispered, as I sighed.

"Whatever guys." As Jamie went to speak, I saw Tom approach us. He glared at David, causing him to let go of me.

"Hi Demi. We're needed." He said, showing me a flashing pencil. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my communicator. It was indeed flashing. I nodded, and said bye to Jai and David. "So are you two together now?" Tom asked. I shook my head.

"Nah. We're just friends." I said. Things were really awkward between us. We arrived at the cupboard, joining Dan, Aneisha and Zoe. Once we entered the base, my father began to explain our mission. "There's been a series of thefts of highly advanced scientific equipment from laboratories around the world." He said, showing us a series of about 12 pictures of scientific equipment. "Dan that's what I want for my birthday." Aneisha said, looking at a red crystal on the board.

"An Amplification crystal?" Zoe asked.

"So that's what it's called! I prefer big red crystal myself, but each to their own." I remarked, causing Dan to laugh.

"Whatever goes in one side comes out the other more powerful." He said.

"Well I know what Jamie would do with that." I said.

"Is this an old case?" Tom asked. "It seems familiar."

"All the robberies are the work of a single thief. We believe she's stealing the items on behalf of the usual suspects, enemy governments, terrorists and of course mad scientists." Frank said, zooming in on a logo on the thief's arm. "The Order of the Red Claw! That's why it's so familiar!" Tom said.

"Who the hell are The Order of The Red Claw?" I asked.

"It's a storyline from Blade Quest." Tom said.

"Now there's a surprise. Let me guess, the Dark Wizard's secretly behind it, and Luke Sword is going to save the day and the magical princess?" I joked.

"His name is Luke Blade!" Tom snapped, and I shrugged.

"Close enough."

"Quiet Demi. The Order of The Red Claw are this group of mercenaries. In one story, they stole this red jewel called The Eye of Namsworth." Tom said.

"Story time is over Tom." Dan replied.

"MI9 finally caught a lead after the last theft, we received this transmission which we believe is from the thief's boss." My dad said, playing us a message of a man's voice congratulating someone on a successful mission and saying that they'd meet them at Blade Con, telling them to bring the Crystal. "Looks like you're going to Blade Con after all." Aneisha said. "Yeah, I can't. I have plans with David. I think I deserve some time off after everything that's happened." I said. I really didn't want to go to this thing.

"We'll need you all there. Even you Demi." My dad said. I sighed.

"Please? I really don't wanna go." I complained.

"I'm sorry, you need to be there." I stamped my foot in frustration and stomped out. I knew I was acting like a child, but it wasn't fair! I found David and Jamie by David's locker. "Hey Dems, what's up?" Jai said, seeing my anger.

"I can't go bowling with you because I have to go to freaking Blade Con!" I shouted. I hit the locker, and began to kick it, resulting in Jamie pulling me back.

"Calm down! It's just freaking bowling! We can go some other time. Now, count backwards from 20. Do it." Jamie calmly said, putting her hands on my shoulders. I complied, as she looked at the small crowd that had gathered. "What are staring at? Don't you have somewhere to be?" She yelled at them. David sighed, and said,

"I have an idea. We can go to Blade Con with you! Who knows, it might be fun. What do you say Jai?" Jamie sighed.

"Fine." She said, through gritted teeth. David smiled.

"Yay! This is going to be a brilliant weekend!" He said, hugging both of us. Oh if only we had known how bad it was going to be.

**AN: And I'm going to leave it here! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! **


	51. Chapter 51: At Blade Con

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, David, Patterson and Amy.**

**Demi's POV.**

So, it turns out that, in order to attend Blade Con, you had to dress up as one of the characters. I don't know who any of the characters are, so I ended up wearing a long dark blue medieval style dress, courtesy of Jamie, and my usual black trainers. Myself, Jamie and David spent a lot of time looking at the stalls, which were selling what I presumed were replica props from the books. It was kinda cool. Even Jamie seemed interested! As David picked up a crystal that looked strangely like the amplification crystal, my phone went off. I picked it up, and heard crying at the other end. "Hello? Who is this?" I asked.

"Sissy? Is that you? Daddy gave me your number. Help me sissy! The bad man is going to get me!" A voice sobbed. It sounded like a little kid!

"Who are you? What's your name?" I said, walking past Roly and Melissa into the hallway, so I could hear them better.

"My name is Amanda Jane Hudgens. I am 5 Years old, and live on Harrison Avenue. Your name is Demi. Daddy told to call this number if something bad happened." The little girl said.

"What's your daddy's name Amanda?" I asked.

"My daddy's name is Stefan. He's at work." She answered.

"He left you alone?"

"No. He left Lizzy to look after me, but she's gone. I'm a big girl anyway."

"Of course. Right, now I'm gonna send my friend to come and get you, OK? Her name is Jamie Sanders. She has blonde hair, she'll look after you, and bring you to me. Got that?"

"Yes Demi." She quietly answered. I returned to Jamie and said,

"I have a little girl calling me, who apparently needs to be saved. I can't leave as I'm on a mission, can you go?" Jai shrugged, and said,

"Whatever, where is she?"

"She's on Harrison Avenue. Hang on..." I said, putting my phone up to my ear. "Amanda, what number is your house?" She paused, before answering,

"24, please hurry sissy." I told Jai the address, and taking David with her, she ran out. I hope, whoever this girl is, that she's OK. I jumped as Tom appeared at my side.

"Where's Jamie?" He asked.

"Long story. What's up?" I said.

"Frank's sent me back to base. Want to come with me? You seem bored, and I could use the company." I nodded, and the two of us walked in silence to the base. We sat down, and I watched in amusement as Tom played with his Blade Quest action figures. I'm really gonna have to read one of those books soon. "Tom?" I said. He looked at me, and I smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything that happened. Can we start again?" I asked. He nodded, and I hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I mumbled, as he hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while, until Flopsy knocking over one of Tom's figures caused him to pull away, and pick it back up. I smiled, and asked, "Actually, when this is over, can I borrow your Blade Quest books? I'd like to read them." He nodded, and I hugged him again. "Yay! And then if I don't understand something, you can explain it!" I said, pulling away. "I don't think you'll need me to do that." He said, as I stared at him. I felt enchanted by his eyes, and began to move closer. He seemed to do the same, and we didn't stop moving forward until our lips met. It was amazing. Fireworks, and every other cliché thing from romance novels happened, and I liked it. I never wanted to pull away, I just wanted to keep kissing like this forever. Unfortunately, we did eventually have to pull away to breathe. Once we pulled away, Tom stared blankly at me, as I hid my face with my hair. Why did I do that? Why? Now I've gone and made things awkward again! Well done genius! I bit my lip and got up, but couldn't due to Tom's grasp on my wrist. As I turned to face him, he put his lips on mine again. Wait, what? I briefly kissed him back, before he pulled away, and looked into my eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He quietly asked. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I questioned.

"Yes." He answered.

"Yes then. If you think this can work, then I'm willing to go for it." I said, smiling. He faintly smiled back, before staring at the board behind me.

"Hang on..." He trailed off, as he began to move the pictures of the equipment, attempting to put them into some sort of order. I watched with intrigue, before my phone went off again. I answered as Jamie spoke. "Hey Dems. I saved the kid, and I'm back at Blade Con. Are you going to come meet your little sister?"

"Is that who she is?" I asked, entering the elevator.

"I'd say so. The fact that she keeps calling you 'sissy' kinda gives me a clue. Plus she kinda looks like you, just blonde." Jamie said, as I left the cupboard.

"Really? So, where are you?" I asked.

"Right behind you." A voice said, causing me to turn. Jamie was stood at the end of the hallway, smiling at me. A little girl, about her hip height, stood next to her, looking at me. Jamie was right. She had my eyes. She spoke up timidly, "Sissy?" I shrugged, and she ran at me, wrapping her arms around my legs. I smiled, and crouched down to her height, hugging her back. "Hello Amanda." I murmured, as she eventually let go.

"You look like Mommy!" She said, poking my nose.

"Mommy? You've met her?" I asked, rubbing my nose.

"Yeah, Mommy comes to our house every Saturday! She takes me to the zoo and we look at the tigers!" She said, beaming.

"Oh, you like tigers eh?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah! I love them! They go roar!" I laughed, and looked up at Jamie.

"Are you certain she's not your sister Jai?" I joked.

"Positive." She calmly replied, chuckling.

"Demi, Frank's looking for you. Who's this?" Zoe asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi Zoe. This is Amanda. She's my half-sister, I think. It's kinda complicated."I explained, as Amanda looked up at Zoe.

"You look silly!" Amanda said giggling.

"Well that's polite. Told you she's your sister Dems." Jamie remarked.

"Indeed. Now, come on kiddo, I'll go show you something pretty." I said, offering Amanda my hand. She took it, and we walked off to find my dad. How long had Amanda known I existed? How did her dad know my phone number? None of this made any sense.

**AN: And I'm going to leave it there! Hope you enjoyed! So, what do you think of Amanda? Do you think Demi can trust her? And, one last question, after I finish episode 9, do you want me to do episode 10? Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	52. Chapter 52: Welcome To My World Of Lies

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything you may recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Amanda, David and Patterson. And I've decided on my update day. Hopefully in future I should be able to update every weekend. I may update during the week sometimes, but there will always be an update on Saturday and Sunday. **

**Demi's POV**

Amanda seemed fascinated by everything that was happening. She went wild upon seeing the red crystals that they were selling, so I bought her one. As I handed it to her, she threw her arms around me tightly. "Thank you!" She said, beaming. I smiled back and looked around for my father. We eventually found him stood by the stage watching Flatley introduce the author of Blade Quest. I think his name was William Todd Williams? Behind me, Jamie remarked, "What a stupid name." I chuckled, and walked over to my dad. "There you are! Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you for... Who's that?" He said, looking at Amanda.

"This is Amanda. She's my half-sister on Mum's side." I briefly explained, as Amanda hid behind me, obviously afraid. "Amanda, it's OK. This is my dad. He's not going to hurt you." I said, looking down at her. She stared up at me, biting her lip, before looking at Frank. "Hello." She quietly said, clutching my hand. He briefly smiled at her, before saying to me, "Are you sure it's her this time?" I looked at Amanda, and nodded.

"I mean, if you want, we can get it tested. I think we look very alike. It just so happens that she looks more like mum then I do." I confidently said.

"Ok, if you think so, I'll trust her. I just don't want you to get hurt again." He said.

"Well, I don't want to get hurt again either, but somehow I don't think that she can do me much harm." I answered. He shrugged, and I looked at his hand. "Why do you a shield? As far as I know, wizards don't tend to carry shields." I asked, pointing to the shield in his hand.

"I've set it to detect the amplification crystal. Then we'll know who we're looking for." He explained.

"Good idea." I said. "Anyway, I'm going to go and find Jamie and David. I'll leave Amanda with them, and then I'll come back and help with the mission." I continued, and he nodded. I grabbed Amanda's hand and we walked off, not knowing that someone off to the side was watching us, making notes on what we were doing. And should we make one wrong move, they would strike.

* * *

**David's POV**

I was stood with Jamie when Demi ran up to us, dragging little Amanda behind her. "You OK?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, can you take Amanda? I just want her to be safe." Demi asked. I nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said smiling.

"Whatever." Jamie shrugged, and Demi sighed.

"Thank you so much. When this is all over, we will go bowling, I promise you." She said, giving me Amanda's hand, and running off.

"It's no problem." I called after her, as Jamie smirked.

"Of course it isn't. Anything Demi wants, you will do. Isn't that right David?" She asked.

"What are you implying?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm just stating that it's really obvious that you fancy her David. Do I seriously have to force you two on a date?" She asked.

"No. Besides, she doesn't like me in that way. She likes Tom." I shrugged.

"Then get her to like you! It's simple David! Buy her stuff, take her on walks, I don't know! Just do whatever you need to get her to like you. If you really like her that is." Jamie said, taking Amanda and picking her up. "So, shall we get out of here and go to the zoo? I do believe they have tigers there." She said.

"Yay! Tigers! Roar!" Amanda cried, causing me to laugh.

"Oh, she's Demi's sister alright." Jamie muttered, as the three of us left.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

After dropping off Amanda, I decided to go back to HQ. Maybe I could help Tom with surveillance. As I entered the base, I found my dad and Tom staring at the pictures of the missing equipment. They briefly glanced at me, before returning to looking at the board. Dad began to attempt to put the pieces of equipment together, as if he was trying to create a larger machine. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Tom has a theory. He reckons that the thief stole the equipment to create something much larger. We're just seeing if that works." Dad explained, as I joined them in staring at the board. After getting bored, I sat at the computer in time for a picture of a woman to appear on the computer screen. "Who's she?" I asked. Tom looked at the screen before saying, "She's our thief. Dan, Aneisha and Zoe are currently interrogating her." I nodded, and asked,

"Do we know who she is?" Tom shook his head, and sat down next to me, running facial recognition on the picture. Apparently, her name was Doreen Doidge, and she was the president of the Blade Quest fan club. What a surprise. Is this seriously all to do with these books? What am I missing? I sighed, as Zoe's voice came through the speaker. "She's still refusing to tell us anything. All she's saying is that she works for the Order of the Red Claw. What do we do?" Tom picked up his leaflet on Blade Quest and said,

"In the books, the eye of Nasworth is taken to the Cave of Souls."

"The Cave of Souls, did you just say? What a nice name. Very cheery." I remarked.

"How does that help us?" Zoe asked.

"Well, the cave's been recreated for Blade Con." Tom answered.

"OK, there's the plan. One of you pretend to be our thief and go to this 'Cave of Souls' and see what's going on." Dad said. Oh how fun.

"Do you want me to go too?" I asked.

"You can if you want. Just be careful." He answered. I nodded and got out of my seat, entering the lift. I wonder who's actually behind all this? I mean, it can't actually be the Dark Wizard, can it? It's all just fiction, right?

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! **


	53. Chapter 53: Time Out

**AN: I do not own MI High, or anything else you may recognise. I just own Demi, Jamie, Patterson, David and Amanda. **

**Unknown Location**

"How is our spy doing with the observations?" Amy asked me.

"They are doing fine. The brat suspects nothing. She's more concerned with that stupid boyfriend of hers." I replied.

"Brilliant. So when do we strike?" Amy said.

"We wait. We need to get rid of the Sanders kid and the other boy. Then we deal with your other daughter." I answered.

"Oh yes. I had such high hopes for her, but just like her sister, she betrays me." Amy muttered.

"There's still time for her, she is young. However, the older brat we must eradicate." I coldly said.

"I agree. We get rid of Demi, everything ends. We get our number to access the machine and then..." Amy trailed off.

"We take control." Amy smirked, and said,

"So how do we get rid of Sanders?"

"We send her to join her mother and father. As for the other boy, he'll do anything to protect his precious Demietra. We'll use this to our advantage." I said.

"Excellent. I'll go and make the arrangements." Amy said getting up.

"Good. Oh, and Amy?" I called after her. She turned to face me and I said, "At the same time, can you deal with my son? He is no longer required." She nodded.

"As you wish Master." She said, leaving the hall. Soon, I would have the entire world begging at my feet, and Demietra London would no longer be of concern.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

Me, Zoe, Dan and Aneisha were stood outside the hall that had been labelled 'The Cave of Souls'. "Don't get lost in the mist." Zoe said to Aneisha, who was going to pretend to be the thief. "That's not mist, that's the souls of dead warriors." Tom answered over the comms.

"Well that's depressing. Thanks for that." I replied, leaning against the wall. I just wanted this day to be over. I sighed into my hands, as Neish entered the hall. "You OK?" Zoe asked. I nodded, "Just tired." I said, taking off my glasses and briefly closing my eyes.

"You can go if you want. We've got things covered here." Dan said.

"Nah, my dad will kill me if I skive off a mission again. I won't be much help to you if anything happen though." I shrugged, wondering what Jamie, David and Amanda were up to. I hoped they were OK. As I began to drift off, Zoe grabbed my arm. "Aneisha's in danger, come on!" She said, dragging me into the hall. I tripped over my stupid shoes, forcing me to take them off in order to be able to run. When we arrived where the drop-off was taking place, we found Aneisha on the floor and some tall figure dressed completely in black standing over her. Upon spotting us, he fired his staff at us, sending a huge shot of energy our way. Dan and Zoe ducked, and I flipped backwards. Thank you Jamie for teaching me that. Well, obviously I'd done it wrong as my legs began to hurt. I grimaced in pain, and helped Aneisha up as Dan and Zoe ran after the dark figure. "You Ok?" I asked, and she nodded. Over comms, I heard that Dan and Zoe had lost our man. Damn it! I sighed, and Aneisha and I left the hall. I decided to go and help look for our mystery man, leaving Aneisha by herself. As I entered the main hall, I heard a loud voice yell "Sissy! We're back!" I turned and saw Amanda running towards me, arms outstretched. When she reached me, she tightly hugged my legs, as Jamie appeared at the end of the corridor, panting furiously. "There you are! Thank god, we thought we'd lost you!" She said, once she got her breath back. Amanda frowned and quietly replied,

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to show Sissy Stripy!" She said. What? Apparently, I looked as confused as I felt as Jamie said to me,

"Stripy is her gift for you. It's a toy tiger. We spent about half an hour trying to find the freaking thing, and then she decided that she didn't want to see the tigers, she wanted to come back see you." David then appeared behind her, quite calmly compared to Jamie's entrance.

"Finally we found her. What did I tell you about running off Kiddo? I know Jamie's scary but I won't let her hurt you." He said, kneeling down to Amanda's height. She didn't reply, but dug into Jamie's bag, producing a medium sized tiger. "For you!" She said, handing it to me. I smiled, and hugged her back.

"Thank you. It's lovely. What was his name?" I asked.

"Stripy! Because he has stripes, see?" She answered, pointing at him. I nodded, as a voice came through my communicator.

"Demi, you'd better get down here." Tom said.

"Why, what's happened now?" I asked.

"I can't explain over comms, just get down here." He said, hanging up. I sighed, and said,

"I have to go, something's happened." I smiled at my friends, before running off, taking the tiger with me. When I arrived in HQ, Tom noticed it.

"New friend?" He asked.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, it's Amanda's present for me. It's called Stripy." I said, putting it on the desk by the screen.

"Imaginative." Tom said, as the rest of the team, including my dad arrived in HQ.

"What's happened?" My dad asked.

"Today is the super moon." Tom replied showing us a picture of the moon.

"Isn't that the thing when the moon is really close to us?" I asked. He nodded, and I shrugged. "Do not ask me how I know that."

"What does that mean?" Zoe asked.

"The Dark Wizard's going to use the Gravity Weapon to pull the moon out of orbit." Tom answered.

"Hang on, what? What the hell is a Gravity Weapon?" I asked.

"That's what he was stealing all the parts for. He was building a gravity weapon, and it's somewhere here at Blade Con." Tom briefly explained.

"Right, and pulling the moon out of orbit is a bad idea right?" I asked.

"Yes. The results would be disastrous. There would be Tsunamis and Earthquakes on an unprecedented scale!" My dad said. "Entire countries would be submerged. Only mountainous regions would survive."

"But why?" Zoe asked.

"The Dark Wizard wants to destroy our world and replace it the world of Blade Quest. A world where he is the absolute ruler." Tom said.

"That's crazy." Dan said.

"Maybe that's what he is. A crazy fan so obsessed with Blade Quest that he wants to turn it into reality." Aneisha said, picking up a book in her hands. As I stared at it, I noticed that it had begun to produce smoke. "Guys? I think that book's on fire." I said, causing Aneisha to open it, revealing a cylinder of gas which had begun leaking. I begun to cough as it filled my airways, choking me. It stung my eyes, and I begun to feel weak. As I fell to the floor, the last thing I saw was Stripy on the table and Tom reaching out for me.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! So, are you enjoying it? I know I constantly ask that, but I like to be sure that you like it. If you want, you can let me know what you think of the main characters, and which one you like the best. Anyway, thanks for reading! **


End file.
